past loves - GLEE CONTINUED
by OurLittlePenguin
Summary: a year ago If you told Tracy or Raven that in a year they would of found their soul mate or other half they would of laughed in your face. Because a year ago it was impossible. Yet again it seems impossible to fall in love twice. But here they are, Raven - mysterious bad girl and Tracy - shy beyond compare. They complete each each other. RAVEN SMYTHE - SEBASTIAN / TRACY - KLAINE X
1. Chapter 1 - Raven Smythe

-  
a week and a year ago -

"You must be Raven Smythe" looking up at the women in front of her Raven looked her up and down, she was small most likely smaller than herself, she had dark brown hair with blonde streaks, she had this smile, the kind of smile where seeing it you would want to punch the person. And of course the badge, the damn police badge Raven has seen way to many times to count. "Yeah, I am" Raven simply replied before looking back into her hands. "Well," She sighed sitting herself down on the desk in front of Raven. "The party. Well it got out of hand, don't you agree?" She smiled again, looking down on Raven as if she was the soupier one. Nodding again she didn't bother looking up, she had been in this exact office way too many times and it was only a matter of time before they actually put her in jail. "Well, Raven. Since both you and the neighbours agree we have no choice to do something about it." She spoke flatly, clasping her hands together. Breathing in deep Raven finally looked at the women in front of her, eyes watery. She had gotten pretty good at fake crying, she had gotten good at making people feel pity for her. "I'm sorry ms , someone was threating to beat up my sister and I couldn't let them. I had to DEFEND us" Making sure to pin point the word defend. The police women sighed again more deeply this time, it was clear this was a hard choice for her to make. Raven was only 16 so it was illegal for her to be in jail just yet. "Well Raven, here's what we can do -" Raven glanced up again nodding slightly trying her best to look worried and upset. "You can A, go to our youth detention centre for around a year and a bit" Raven took a gulp then, she couldn't go back there. "Or, we have this ankle monitor, it would require you to not make any physical connection to anyone. You would also have to move schools, an all girl boarding school just around 20 mins from here so we can still keep an eye on you. There however you will have to go to a therapist every week to, how do you say?, catch up?" The police lady grinned flicking through Raven's file which she just picked up from the desk behind her.

Great either way she's in prison. The guards would be watching her 24/7 for both choices. And no physical connection, god that sounds hard. But really she couldn't go back to the detention centre it was hell there. Taking a deep gulp she stood up "The ankle monitor." She spoke in an undertone. The police lady smiled widely and nodded her head, grapping the monitor from inside her desk. "This will be on for around a year, unless you do something else to upset us." She tightened it around Raven's ankle, gaining a wince from Raven. "Every time you come in contact with someone this will either shook you slightly or tighten for a few minutes, either way you will wish you hadn't." She smirked, obviously enjoying the pain of another. "Thanks..." Raven muttered under her breath. "Now, out you go. The school will be ready for you next Monday. So I advice you start packing. Bye now!" She waved her off as Raven walked out the doors of the police station muttering threats to herself. This was going to be a long year... -  
A year ago -

"Ap English? how the fuck did YOU possible get into that class?" Pilar snickered. Raven just narrowly looked at her, growling slightly. Crossing her arms, she snapped back"I'll have you know Pilar, I'm actually smart" Pilar broke down at this, clutching her stomach while laughing out loud. Tears streaming down her face, Pilar tried to calm herself, but the thought of Raven in AP English just made her laugh all over again. She started laughing even harder, if that was even possible. Raven just stormed out of the room, she hated when people underestimated her even, if it was Pilar. A knock sounded at the door, ringing loudly through the halls. "COMING!" raven shouted, stomping down the stairs the encounter upstairs was still pissing her off. The knock rang loudly again, whoever was at the door was VERY impatient. Raven Slowly opened the door. A small, thin pale girl stood before her, a wide smile spread across her face. Extending her hand the girl spoke, "Hi! I'm Hyper, We -" Raven looked confused at the plural as she only saw one girl. "We?" She questioned. Hyper giggled slightly but then pointed to a car parked in front of Raven's house, inside another girl sat, she looked taller than the girl in front of Raven, even though she was sitting down you could still tell, she wasn't as happy either, in fact her mouth was twisted in a frown. "We, Kayla and I are here to pick up you and Pilar, the head mistress said that this was your house?" at this sentence Hyper peeked her head inside the door, looking around. "My what a nice house!" somehow the girl's smile got even wider, which honestly Raven thought was impossible. "It's my dads..." She muttered stepping back a bit, eyebrows pulled into a frown, this girl was really starting to get on her nerves. "Oh is he here?" She beamed actually welcoming herself into the house. Raven glared at her "No, he's in prison" She spoke with irritation. "Oh.." Was all Hyper said before running up the stairs and into Raven's room. Seriously who the fuck is this girl?!

The whole car ride was spent in silence sometimes interrupted by Hyper pointing something out. No one bothered talking, the only purpose for the girls in front of Raven and Pilar was to drop them to Crawford, they had no reason to become friends. So whenever Hyper spoke in a shrill both Raven and Pilar rolled their eyes. "Oh! look cows! the country is honestly so pretty!" Hyper giggled to herself, the rest of the girls just groaned. At least Kayla seemed to be someone Raven could become friends with, but yet again she didn't even bother to try communicate with her. The rest of the drive played just as this. until A few minutes away from Crawford (Hyper was the one to point that out) a song by Julia Michaels played, Heaven. Raven ended up humming along, gaining an eye roll from Pilar. "You like this song?!" Hyper squeaked from the front, nodding, Raven just continued humming slightly. Hyper beamed "Me too, it's honestly one of my favourite songs, do you sing?" Raven nodded again, still just not bothered to talk. "I do too, you know Crawford has a glee club, we sing with the warblers sometimes, that's Dalton's schools glee club. Dalton is an all boy school, They have really cute boys there!" She beamed, a smile on her face as usual. Raven raised her eyebrow at the mention of a glee club, she used to be in her old school's glee club. "Do they like compete with other schools?" Raven questioned looking at Hyper through the rear view mirror. Hyper nodded smiling widely, it was the kind of smile that actually reached her eyes too. "I might try out then" Raven muttered under her breath, she was never good at whispering though since Hyper heard her "We can try out together! All of us!" Raven giggled at her excitement, maybe this girl wasn't so bad.

The school was just as intimidating as she expected, girls in uniforms walked around the halls, some giggling at what others said, some crying for some reason, others gossiping to their friends and some just walking alone either reading or their head stuck in their phones. The walls were high, painted in wonderful small pieces of art, it must of taken ages for people to build and paint this place. The doors were all a dark shade of brown, they looked worn down though, pieces of wood chipped off. large windows let in massive amounts of light, Raven nearly had to squint her eyes just to not be blinded by the brightness. "It's stunning right" Hyper smiled walking side by side with her, arms linked with Kayla. Raven and Pilar both nodded both still trying to take it all in. "Its, its very intimidating" Pilar gulped tilting her head up to the roof. Kayla giggled along with Hyper, based on their responses they most likely felt the same way we did when they started here. "It can be, but it gets better" Kayla reassured them. "Ms Smythe and Ms Smythe please take a seat" The head mistress stood before them gesturing both Pilar and Raven to sit down, she had a serious expression glued to her face. "Well as you know, this school has a VERY good name" She spoke again glaring at them, the seriousness was frightening, even to Raven who normally isn't afraid of anything. "We can't have you both ruining our standard, yes I know you both are smart but the police reputation isn't good. We have been so kind to let you join our school but you will not and I repeated not ruin our school" She ordered, folding her hands in front of her. She looked like the police women Raven talked to last week. Pilar nodded hands shaking slightly, Raven nodded along but in her state she just glared at the head mistress. No one and she repeats no one was going to tell her what to do. "We understand mrs" Pilar's voice shook during the sentence. "Good, now we also know Sebastian was your dad too, both of your dads. He definitely gained a reputation here" Raven smiled in pride, she honestly looked up to her dad sometimes. "We don't need the same reputation from you girls, do I make myself clear?" She spoke strongly. Both nodded again, Raven honestly just wanted to slap her right there and then but she then remembered the ankle bracelet. Fuck my life she thought to herself.  
"Now here is your class schedules and your dorm keys girls." The vice principle spoke handing them both their schedules and keys. "Now, Raven your dorm mates are Kayla and Hyper. Pilar yours are Tracy and Lilith." The look of disappointment on both of the girls faces showed, they wouldn't be sharing a room?. "Now is there anything else you would like to know about?" Questioned Ms. Smith smiling, unlike Hyper her smile didn't reach her eyes. "What are my room mates like?" Questioned Pilar, Raven felt bad for her, she already met her room mates but Pilar hadn't met hers. "Well Lilith is very sweet, she reads mostly but does like talking where Tracy well, she doesn't talk full stop. I haven't even heard her talk. Kurt Hummel-Anderson one of her fathers told me not to make her talk and she will talk when she's ready. She goes home most nights so you wont have to see her." Ms . Smith smiled again, and yet again it was another fake smile, she was really getting on Ravens nerves. "Oh ok." Pilar gulped, Raven could tell she was nervous. Her room mates sounded like bores to be honestly. "When's the glee club?" Raven spoke bitterly crossing her arms across her chest. "Well, the auditions are on Thursday" Mrs. Smith spoke glaring at Raven. "Thanks" was all Raven said before pulling Pilar along down the hall and out the office. What a fake bitch she thought.

Pilar's room was just beside Raven's, at least they weren't in different houses. In Crawford they had four houses, Sullivan's, Taylors, Cullins and Davey's. Don't ask about the name idea no one really knows why they were called this. Raven and Pilar along with Hyper, Lilith, Kayla and Tracy were all in house Cullin. Each room was the exact same originally, it was altered to look different with what you put inside the room. But originally the room had white walls, dark wooden floors, two to three beds with dark red covers and pillows. It also consisted of a red rug to match the covers, white long curtains, bedside tables and a long mirror in the corner. Walking into the room Raven instantly knew which beds were who's. Hers was the only non decorated bed since she just got there, Hyper's had a deep blue cover with fluffy white pillows placed neatly, and just above her bed was an organisation board which consists of photos of her and friends or family, quotes and to do lists. She had a digital alarm clock on her bedside table along with a pink fluffy rabbit. Kayla had the same covers and pillows, unlike Hyper they were tossed rather than placed. but nothing else, well she had a picture of her and her family on her bedside table but that was it. Sighing Raven paced over to her bed, sitting herself down to take off her shoes. "Are you going to decorate your bed? We have the same covers for you." Hyper spoke pointing to hers and Kayla's bed. Giving a slight nod Raven smiled gratefully. "I would, but erm growing up we didn't have that much money. I didn't bring anything apart from clothes" She spoke honestly. Sebastian was a great dad, he always tried to make Raven happy but they were never in good time with money, Once Raven started getting bullied at high school Sebastian tried everything to apply her into Crawford, he knew it was just like Dalton in the sort of no bullying. So his only option was to sell drugs, it payed good money, and of course Raven had no clue he did this, she thought he must have gotten a promotion at work. This mistake brought him to prison. Raven hasn't seen her dad since January. Looking at Ravens face both Kayla and Hyper knew something was up so they went to her side, sitting together they dangled their arms around her. "You don't need to tell us." Kayla reassured her, whispering in her ear. In this moment Raven knew these girls were going to be her best friends. But the only thing she needed to change was herself, she couldn't get bullied again. So with this she made a pact to herself, to become someone whom people feared. Being feared is better than being fearful. "Thank you guys" She smiled, mentally going over her plan In her head, she was going to need help.

-  
2 Months ago -  
"Ms. Smythe how nice of you to join us" Mr. Parker sighed glaring at her. "Thought I would stop by, really this class is mega foxy boring but I would I would be nice" Raven spat rolling her eyes. "Sit down" He spoke back, crossing his arms over his chest. Raven sauntered to the back of the room catching eyes on her, giving winks to some of the girls whose mouths were open. They looked away shyly, blush spreading across their faces, Raven giggled at these girls. She spotted Pilar and Hyper in the back of the room, feet kicked up on their desks.

She looked at them with a smug smile across her face.

suddenly something else caught Raven's attention though, well more like someone else...

A taller girl, she sat alone at a desk in the back corner of the classroom, nose in a book. She had fair porcelain skin, covered in freckles from head to toe. Her hair was a thick size of curls, almost afro like, it hung over her shoulders and dropped in front of her face. It was a dark shade of chestnut brown. But her eyes...

Her eyes were what caught Raven's attention most. They were breath takingly beautiful, one was hazel and the other was an ice blue. This girl was beautiful.

Raven let go of the breath she didn't realize she was holding and blinked multiple times, making sure this girl was real and not just another figment of her messed up imagination.

She hadn't even realized that she had been standing in the middle of the classroom, gawking at the girl in front of her, until the teacher cleared his throat, making Raven aware of where she was, she peered around the classroom and saw that all eyes except for the porcelain girl's were on her. Mr. Parker spoke " , since you've taken an incredible interest in Ms. Hummel - Anderson -" (Where had she heard those names before?) "You are now assigned to sit beside her for the rest of the year" He snarked gaining a giggle from everyone apart from Ms. Hummel - Anderson. Who just looked too into her book to even notice what was going on around her. Raven was thankful for that.

She began to make her way over to the girl, whose nose was still stuck in that book, feeling eyes on her. She caught a glimpse at Pilar who mouthed something she didn't catch.

Raven dropped her bag at her feet while she sat beside the porcelain, whom shifter uncomfortably in her seat. Raven peered to the notebooks in front of the girl, they each had the same name sprawled across them "Tracy Hummel - Anderson" Suddenly something in her mind clicked, she knew those names well, "Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson" She had to talk to Pilar, and now!

"She's! your roommate? WHY THE HELL DID YOU NOT TELL ME!?" Raven snapped, shutting her locker shut with full force. Pilar Lowered her head and glanced away nervously, checking to see if no one was watching or listening. But as Pilar looked around she noticed that every pair of eyes and ears were on them. Some mouths were wide open, gawking at the situation.

Pilar quickly grasped Raven's wrist, dragging her towards the girls locker room, she heard protests from the girl but chose to ignore them, rolling her eyes at each sentence.

She dragged her stubborn friend into the locker room and quickly locked the door behind them. "Ok, Ray please calm down" Pilar pleaded, crossing her arms behind her, catching the look of disgust on Raven's face. "You didn't think to tell me that blaine and kurt's DAUGHTER! is rooming with you! or even the face she actually started going here?!" Raven shouted, Pilar blinked rapidly but than snapped back, "SO WHAT! she doesn't mean shit to you!" Pilar snapped, throwing her hands into the air. Raven scoffed, thinking to herself (sure, yeah it's not like she was my first love or anything!) since Pilar didn't know that, Raven said this instead, in a hushed voice "yeah she didn't mean anything -" Raven nearly fell apart at that sentence. Since Tracy once meant the world to Raven.

"You still could of told me..." Raven muttered. Pilar rolled her eyes and laughed bitterly, she dusted herself off than left without saying another word. Raven was left confused on what had just happened.

Raven slowly walked over to the sinks in the corner of the room, she gazed at herself in the mirror placing her hands on either side of the sink in front of her. She tried steadying her heart but it was no use. She felt as if her heart was going to leap out of her chest and run away. She huffed and hissed at herself through gritted teeth. "God! get a grip of yourself smythe!, Just because you loved her than doesn't mean you love her now!" She sighed but than she hit the sink with force causing her hand to ache and her to clutch it in pain. "BUT I DO!" she screamed in frustration.

Just as she was about to leave she heard a small muffled cry from the showers, "Hello?"

word count - 3369 (not including authors note)

AUTHORS NOTE -

Hey guys!

So here we are, the introduction to Raven Smythe, I'll do a recap at what we knew in the next chapter but for now, tell me what you guys think?

The next chapter will be the introduction to the famous Tracy Hummel - Anderson xD

Ok so I'm gonna explain why I wrote this fanfic (if you want just skip it x but if your curious continue reading)

So, I've read quite a lot of fanfiction, fluff based fanfiction. I read klaine fanfiction (Kurt and Blaine) so for me writing klaine fanfiction would be next to impossible since for me they already had their story line and I didn't want to change that. But I wanted to do a glee inspired fanfiction so I chose to do it on Kurt and Blaine's daughter Tracy and her love life.

Reading and drawing Raven I wanted to pick the perfect parent. And once I adventured into her flirty side (you will get to see that later) she just reminded me so much of Sebastian Smythe so I thought it would be perfect. So I made it the love story between Klaine's daughter and Sebastian's daughter x.

I adore to write and along side this me and my friend are writing a murder mystery book x message me if you want to see it. So with that being said I always either read or write.

I write this fanfiction literally 24/7 only in my notebook, I make sure its enjoyable and easy to read before I put it into the actual story xD. So the Tracy chapter will come in snippets too. I already have the introduction though so hopefully I'll finish it while on holiday.

Ok not going to keep you much longer, so bye X

Comment if you want and a follow and vote is gratefully loved. It gives me motivation to keep writing x


	2. Chapter 2 - Tracy Hummel - Anderson

Authors note -

R : no one cares about your original characters / A : I care, and I enjoy writing about my two girls soooo. Thanks for the review though x

Word count - 2793

Summary - This chapter is on Tracy Hummel Anderson and her story as to why she is enrolled into Crawford. x

Ok, so I'm on holiday at the moment so my updates wouldn't be as recent as before. After I'm done though I'll make sure to update every once a week, when I'm done holidays .

A week and a year ago

"what is your problem?!" Tracy yelled, a little louder than planned. She held her breath as Lucie Keller and Carrie Underwood shoved her against the lockers. Loosing her balance from the force Tracy plummeted to the floor. She winced as her knees crashed to the ground.

"our "problem" is that you're parading your FAIRY DUST everywhere!" Carrie hissed, through gritted teeth. She smirked and than both Lucie and Carrie left, laughing.

Tracy bit her lip, trying to prevent herself from crying, she bit hard, tasting blood. She took a long shaky breath in and released it, causing a sharp pain to remain in her ribs.

The porcelain girl finally found the strength to pick herself up off of the dirty school floor, clutching her ribs in pain.

It gets worse everyday, the tonting, the name calling, the shoves and not to mention the slushy facials *whose ever idea it was to keep that damn machine in this school, must be out of their fucking minds!* and she still can't bring herself to tell anyone.

People in the halls surly notice, but they just turn a blind eye. She can't figure out if people turn a blind eye because they are scared of getting hurt themselves or if they are fine with Tracy getting what "apparently was always coming for her." Either way it pissed her off. The fact that no one ever cared, or most likely will ever care.

"TRACY!" a high pitched voice shouted from the end of the hallway. Tracy quickly placed both arms to her side, she faked a smile once she saw a smaller paler brunet came into view. Emma practically sprinted down the hall, a wide smile plastered across her face. Linking arms the two girls started walking to the canteen. Emma oblivious to the small wince which came out of Tracy's mouth once their arms made contact. She just continued smiling...

\- CANTEEN (THE SAME DAY) -

"Hey Tracy, Emma" a tan blonde hair brown eyed boy beamed. Tracy nodded, staying silent. Her friends *if you want to call them that* were used to Tracy not talking, truthfully Tracy thought they felt pity for her. They all knew about the bullying but they just didn't know how bad it had gotten.

"The glee club is having another meeting today!" A blonde haired, hazel eyed girl spoke. She was wearing her hair in a tight pony tail, to go with her cheerio's outfit *the cheerio's are the "cool kids" in this school, the cheerleaders*. Lucas smiled widely, rolling his Leatherman's jacket sleeves up his toned arms. "It feels like we haven't had one in ages!" Emma piped up, twirling a piece of hair around her fingers. Beth rolled her eyes but Lucas just smiled at Emma.

"Hey Lucas! FOOTBALL PRACTICE AT 7!" shouted another boy from across the canteen, he sat at the table of cheerio's and footballers. Lucas never sat there though and either did Beth, sure they were friends with them and yes they were on the teams but they always sat with the two other girls before them.

He gave them his charming nod and a smile. Suddenly the bell rang through the halls, indicating lunch was over. Lucas and Emma were the first two to get up, Lucas curved his arm around Emma's waist and pressing a slight kiss to her temple, smiling at the other girls as doing so. Emma and Lucas than left both having flashing smiles across their faces. *they were as you call it the "it couple" around school*

Beth gazed at Tracy with a frown, "are you going to be ok, alone?" She asked standing up from the table, gathering her books in doing so. Tracy nodded, giving a fake smile. She was just going to hid in the bathroom anyway, so hopefully she'll be ok, she normally is. Beth smiled pacing over to her best friend, placing a soft kiss on her head. Tracy felt a soft pink blush creep over her cheeks, Lucking Beth was gone before she had time to notice.

Taking deep breathes, Tracy made her way over to the girl's bathrooms. Stopping in her tracks once she reached the door. "Hey freak" A voice hissed. Lucie...

Hesitant Tracy glanced over her shoulder, possible as a force of habit. As soon as she did it though she imminently wished she hadn't. There before her stood Lucie and Carrie, looking overly confident in front of a large group of smirking cheerios (apart from Beth, obviously)

Like a moth to a flame they all began to pace over to the porcelain girl. Tracy's knees nearly buckled from underneath her, at the sight * no please, not today! * Tracy sprinted into the girls bathroom, franticly trying to pull open the locked stall doors.

From outside, her only warning was a shrill laugh by Carrie before the bathroom was flooded with cheerios. They corned Tracy by the sinks. She held her breath, trying to not show any emotions. Most of all, trying to not show any weaknesses.

"Sup, homo, my girls and I - " Lucie stated, walking to the front and centre of her cheerios. "Are here to teach people like you, some fucking manners on how to be normal." She spat the last word, almost in disgust. The cheerios began to move closer, wide bitter smirks placed across their faces.

They instantly began to kick and punch Tracy to the ground, hands flying to her face Tracy crawled into a ball. They snickered at any slight wince or hiss.

They started in regular places at first, the ribs and arms but as Tracy's vision began to blur she heard more snickering along with feeling harder kicks to her legs, stomach and even her face, leaving her gasping for air. That was when everything went black, the last noise she heard was the scuttering of rushing, panicked feet.

\- HOSPITAL -

Slowly blinking her eyes open Tracy gasped for air, she looked around warily. Hospital smells and noises began to fill her senses, along with a tight grasp of a hand holding hers.

Dads?" her voice croaking, gazing to see both Blaine and Kurt looking down on her with tear soaked eyes.

\- A YEAR AGO -

Slowly walking into Crawford country day her palms began to sweat, eyes darting to any noise almost expecting to see either Lucie or Carrie.

"Ms Hummel. Anderson?" Tracy's head whipped around, eyes wide and panicked. Realizing Tracy's feared reaction the teacher stepped backwards, giving the porcelain girl space to breath. "I'm sorry Ms, I just didn't expect to see you here..." (it was true, after her dads saw the bruises they immediately sent her here, knowing they had the same policy as Dalton. The only thing was even though Tracy "went" here she didn't actually go here) She spoke truthfully, giving Tracy an apologetic smile. Tracy just blinked at the women in front of her, she must of been at least 50, seeing her wrinkles and grey hair.

"Ms?" The teacher questioned again, tilting her head to the side. The porcelain girl stared at her blankly before turning around and heading directly towards her dorm room. Leaving a very confused looking secretary behind her.

Room 207, from behind the door she heard blaring music and hushed whispers * great, people * slowly turning the door handle all of the fearful feelings came rushing back, almost in an instant.

From in her room she saw four girls, two as she remembered as her roommates but having no clue who the other two were.

As soon as the girls heard the door open their eyes instantly darted over to it "Raven?" One of the girls asked, she had short pink hair and deep brown eyes, she was also very tall. Over all the girl was very intimidating.

Tracy's feet stood, glued to the floor as she heard that name * Raven Smythe, my Raven? * somehow once hearing that name her fear and worry went away. She still had no idea why she felt so strongly for that girl whom she had only met once, but she could remember and almost feel the instant connection they had.

She slowly paced into the room only to be greeted by staring eyes and a wide smile on Pilar's face.

"No guys, this is Tracy. Tracy Hummel Anderson" That was where Tracy got confused because upon the other girls faces were gasps and looks of shock.

"THE! Tracy... ?" a smaller girl questioned, staring blankly at the pale frozen girl in front of her. Tracy coughed purposely, noticing that the girls were standing confused in front of her bedroom door. They gazed at her unknowingly before they finally caught on and moved to the side. The whole time giddy smiles on each of their faces.

"Ye, just don't tell R" Was the last thing Tracy heard before closing her bedroom door. * The Tracy? * she thought before blakly pushing the thought away. She shouldn't think about it, but she couldn't help it, by the way they said it. It was almost as if they knew or knew of her. Which to her seemed impossible.

Tracy picked up her books that she needed and stuffed them into her bag. Ever since "transferring" here Tracy has been home-schooling herself, she found an open spot by a river where she spends most her day. And when night rolls around she goes home instead of sleeping at Crawford. Her dads are fine with her not sleeping there, but they are oblivious to the whole home-schooling thing.

Tracy finds it easier that way, she can still get educated while not having to wince at everything loud, overall home schooling was the best option.

"Tracy?" A hushed voice whispered from outside the door, Pilar. "Can I come in ?" she sounded worried. Tracy slowly paced over to the door, turning the knob slightly to give Pilar entrance.

Her expression told Tracy everything, Tracy barley let people in but for some reason, it must of been for what ever reason, that Pilar somehow reminded her a lot like Raven, which was nice.

"Where are you going?" She asked gazing at the books on Tracy's bed. "Home" Tracy muttered, she hated lying but she couldn't tell her the truth. Pilar knew that wasn't the truth, but she didn't push for the real answer.

Tracy picked up her last book and pushed her way past the girls outside her bedroom door. Walking out he the dorm door, Tracy didn't look back.

\- 2 WEEKS AGO -

At around 7 pm the house phone rang through the Hummel - Anderson home. Tracy's noise was stuck in a new book, zoning everything else out. so she hadn't heard the phone ring.

"Mr Hummel - Anderson?" The phone sounded. Kurt and Blaine stood together at the phone, "yes, we are both here" Kurt answered smiling happily over to Blaine, who smiled Back. They still loved the sound of their names together. "It's about your daughter..." the Secretary sounded worried yet strict. Blaine picked up the phone, gazing at his feet as he listened to the schools secretary.

Around 20 mintues of silence in the house Tracy grew anxious and walked downstairs, nearly tripping over her own feet in nerves, eyes wide once she saw the angry and annoyed faces before her.

"You haven't been going to school?" Kurt asked calmly. Tracy noticed their clasped hands. Both of their knuckles white. She shoke her head with a frown. Blaine had seemed to calm down, only when Kurt started to rub circles over his knuckles. Tracy smiled at the affection * I want a Kurt to my Blaine, wait... did I really just say that? *

"How come honey?" Kurt questioned, reaching out to hold his daughters hand. "I'm scared" She muttered, both her dads shared a quick glance before bringing her tightly into their arms. She tenses slightly but warmed into the embrace.

They stayed like that for a while, Blaine and Kurt tried to calm their daughter.

"You have to go to school sweetie, it's just like Dalton, no one can hurt you" Blaine smiled. "Here, let's make a deal, if you go to Crawford for 3 months, day and night, You can come home on weekends. And if you still don't like it we can keep you home schooled, with a proper teacher?" Kurt whispered after gaining acceptance from his husband. "You will however need to keep good grades and good attendance, we will make sure teachers keep an eye" Blaine added.

Tray held her dads tighter (if that was even possible) * I can do 3 months, than all of this would be over * "Ok" she whispered, smiling brightly at both of her dad's smiles.

\- PRESENT -

"Ms. Smythe , nice of you to join us..." * Smythe? * Tracy's head instantly shot up with the mention of that name. Before her stood a shorter girl, with long brown hair which was tipped with a shade of blue. She wore a leather jacket with the letter S on the back, over her normal school uniform. Her smirk was unmistakable though, Tracy's heart raced at the sight of the girl.

Once the girl turned around, Tracy instantly looked down and faked being into the book in front of her, eyes almost burning holes into the pages with the intensity of her stare. * please, don't put her beside me... * crossing her fingers under the desk. Her palms began to sweat and her breath began to get caught in her throat. Her heart hammered at an embarrassingly loud rate once she felt the girls eyes on her, along with everyone elses.

She suddenly felt trapped, like no matter what she did eyes would be judging her, her breaths began to come in short, hard breaths at this thought.

But once the girls sat beside her all hope at not showing any weakness or emotion went out the window. The only thing she could possible do was shift away slightly in her chair. feeling completely paranoid at the glares.

The school bell blared loudly through the school, indicating next class was about to start. Tracy raced to the locker room (with out even saying bye to the girl beside her), feeling as if she couldn't breath. Tears streaming down her face.

She huddled down into a ball by the showers, trying to calm herself down. Memories of eyes, glares and disgusted looks played through her mind on repeat. She didn't even hear the locker room door open or the conversation between Pilar and Raven or even the locker room door closing, she was too busy trying to control her tears and heart.

Everything stopped though once she heart a rough but calm voice echoing through the room.

"Hello?"

\- AUTHORS NOTE -

Hey!

Yes I know this story is shorter than Ravens and I'm sorry for that. But reading this I just thought it was the perfect length. I didn't want to get too much into violence on Tracy's first chapter but once the days go on she will have flashbacks. I'll put a warning above if I think that the violence or language is a bit much for younger viewers.

In the next chapter Raven and Tracy are together, so I won't do it page by page of the different person. Ill have Tracy's and Raven's perspective in the same page some times. Honestly I'll just write what I think is best x.

At the moment I'm working on the third chapter so I don't know how long it will be, I just know it wont be that long x

Ok enough of me x

Comments and reviews are always appreciated, Ill reply to as much as I can and also follows and favourites are loved to. Ok bye x

\- Keely

Quote of the chapter xD

"When you're different, when You're special... Sometimes you have to get used to being alone" - Kurt hummel


	3. Chapter 3 - hello?

"hello?" Raven's voice croaked, her knees beginning to tremble as she heard soft sniffles. "Are you ok?". She began to make her way over to the showers. She had never been good at dealing with her own feelings let alone anyone else's.

She caught her breath once she saw Tracy huddled into a tight ball, knees against her chest and her arms roughly tied across her knees. She had puffy pink eyes from crying. Raven began to move over to Tracy but instantly stopped once the girl shifter back against the wall, pressing her back firmly against it. "Tracy?" Raven was trying to control her own tears from the sight of the distort girl , she didn't care if she heard the conversation between her and Pilar, all she cared about was this girl. (why do I care so much...)

Tracy sniffled, wiping her tears away with her sleeve. Gazing up Tracy's eyes caught Raven's. She finally looked like her Rae, not the player whom she saw in class earlier today. "Rae?" (A/N So yes I know Tracy shouldn't talk but this is the ONLY time she actually talks until later on in the chapters) Her voice murmured in a whisper. Sighing, Raven took that as an invitation to walk forward, stopping every so often to make sure this was ok. She couldn't help but smile when Tracy called her that, she used to call her that. In fact no one apart from her and Pilar were aloud call her that.

"Hi" Raven whispered, once sitting herself down beside Tracy. She made sure not to tough her though, not because she didn't want to but because of that damn ankle monitor which prevented her from doing so. (Damn you) she practically screamed in her mind at the monitor bracelet around her ankle.

"Are you ok?" she turned her attention to the upset girl beside her, her heart aching at the sight. Tracy nodded, wiping the tears that continued to fall away from her eyes. Raven smiled once she did so.

"It's been a while" Raven awkwardly chuckled, wiping her own tears away. Tracy looked at Raven worried as to why she was crying. Raven noticed the gaze and reassured her multiple times that she was ok. "Just hate seeing you upset, always have..." Raven admitted quietly, looking down embarrassed at the truth of that sentence. (why am I acting this way?!).

Tracy gazed at Raven with a curious expression before looking down with the realization of what she said, a soft pink blush crept across her cheeks. She still was too nervous to trust anyone, even if it was Raven.

"We should just get to class" Raven finally whispered, gazing at Tracy. Ignoring the ankle bracelet Raven reached her hand out to take Tracy's, helping her up. Tracy took it shyly. From the contact Raven winced, feeling a slight shock around her ankle, Tracy snapped back in alarm. "Ankle monitor " Raven said guiltily, looking away.

*Not my Rae* Tracy thought, upset with the face she didn't know the Raven before her. It's been too long...

Raven's palms were practically swimming pools by the time lunch rolled around.

Today she soon realized that her and Tracy had all the same classes, not to mention together. Each teacher stood shocked to see both of the girls. (Don't get too excited, I'm only here because of sunshine)

In English just like every other class the girls got put sitting together. They got assigned projects in some classes, both being each others partners. Eyes darted their way once the teachers made those decisions. The looks they got were mostly looks of jealously, nerves and anger. Tracy's face though showed utter worry, Raven could tell she hated attention because even when the teacher calls her name she curls up in on herself, acting as if she would rather be anywhere else. This honestly made Raven gaze at her with concern.

All she wanted to do was keep this girl safe, for what ever reason she was still unsure of though, but how could she possibly do that when she couldn't even touch anyone!

In history they normally got to pick where they sat, so it was shocking when Tracy chose to sit beside Raven. Sure the only other table was surrounded by "popular" girls, but Raven still took pride in getting picked before them, her mouth in a smirk for the rest of the class.

At lunch Raven met up with her friends, smirking at them as she strutted over. "Hey Ravey!" Hyper snickered, cuddling further into Lilith's lap ; yes it shocked most people that they were together, but here they were. She gazed over Raven's shoulder with a wide devilish smirk. In fact all the girls were looking over Raven's shoulder, wide smirks just like Hypers on each of their faces.

"What...!?" Raven spat, causing the girls to gaze at her before bursting out laughing, clutching their stomachs. Raven huffed in annoyance before glancing over her shoulder in curiosity. There she saw what the girls were smiling over, Tracy.

She sat by herself, book in hand (of course xD) Raven giggled. Come to think of it she hasn't seen the girl without one. Tracy nibbled every so often at her salad sandwich, just before getting stuck back into what ever book she was reading today.

Staring Pilar smirked at Raven who just gave her a puzzled look. Pilar than shouted at the top of her lungs, causing all eyes to dart to them. "HEY TRACY!", Raven glared at her, if looks could kill .

Tracy gazed up from her book before slowly and hesitantly picking up her bag and shoving the remaining of her sandwich inside. She quietly made her way over, keeping her eyes on the ground as she could feel eyes following her. Raven grinned as she could see Tracy had a slight smile across her face.

Raven smirked, giving a flirty wink along with it. At the wink Tracy looked away, Raven noticed the slight blush on her face though. She just smiled in slight pride.

Behind her, the rest of the girls were dying with laughter.

"Her Trace" Pilar half smiled before bring the girl into her arms. Tracy tensed instantly. Fear began to flood her and her knees began to tremble. Pilar either completely ignored the sight of the pale girl or she just chose to push past it.

But as Pilar's arms wrapped tighter, Tracy pushed her back roughly. Wide eyes that glistened in tears. Raven saw the girl and lifted her hand ; matter of instinct. to push Pilar away, but yet again she remembered that dam ankle monitor, preventing her yet again from helping her Tracy. So instead, well the only other option, she pinned her hand to her side, clutching her hand into a fist making her knuckles go white and snapped at Pilar to get the hell away.

Her order was obliged, Pilar slowly crept back, holding her hands up in shock at the outburst from her friend. Tracy looked lost for words also. "Sorry" Pilar apologized to Tracy, who still looked as if she was trying to calm herself down, tears running down her cheeks and her chest rising in rough breaths.

"Sunshine?" Raven whispered against her neck -

\- FLASHBACK -

"I've been awake for a while now  
You've got me feelin' like a child now  
'Cause every time I see your bubbly face  
I get the tingles in a silly place

It starts in my toes, and I crinkle my nose  
Where ever it goes I always know  
That you make me smile, please, stay for a while now  
Just take your time wherever you go

The rain is fallin' on my window pane  
But we are hidin' in a safer place - "

In the middle of the second verse the young girl with long brown hair and hazel eyes turn to face Tracy. Eyes locking with hers. A wide ; should I say ; bubbly smile plastered across her small mouth, showing her pearly whites and showing her dimples. Tracy couldn't help but grin back, tugging Kurt over to the signing girl.

"

Under covers stayin' dry and warm  
You give me feelings that I adore

It starts in my toes, make me crinkle my nose  
Wherever it goes I always know  
That you make me smile, please, stay for a while now  
Just take your time wherever you go -"

For the rest of the song (which was sang beautifully) the young girl kept eye contact with Tracy, drawing attention from the near by watchers.

"

But what am I gonna say?  
When you make me feel this way  
I just, mmm

And it starts in my toes, makes me crinkle my nose  
Wherever it goes I always know  
That you make me smile, please, stay for a while now  
Just take your time wherever you go"

Near the end everyone including Kurt began to smile, amused, at the two girls.

Tracy's face was noticeably red from blushing, which causes Kurt to giggle at his young daughter. Kurt grasped his daughters hand tight as a wide smile spreading proudly across his face, transfixed by the two blushing kids.

"

I've been asleep for a while now  
You tucked me in just like a child now  
'Cause every time you hold me in your arms  
I'm comfortable enough to feel your warmth

It starts in my soul, and I lose all control  
When you kiss my nose, the feelin' shows  
'Cause you make me smile, baby, just take your time now  
Holdin' me tight

Wherever, wherever, wherever you go  
Wherever, wherever, wherever you go  
Wherever you go I always know  
'Cause you make me smile, even just for a while"

By the end of the song, the bubbly girl jumped up from the ground she had been sitting on, dusting herself off before bending down to pick up a small sunflower. She made her way over to Tracy, a wide smile still across her face.

"Hi" the bubbly girl whispered, handing Tracy the flowered which she took with a soft laugh. "Hiya", with the sound of her own high pitched voice Tracy curled up in on herself, embarrassed. Kurt looked at his daughter with a giggle, "I'm just gonna be over there ok sweetheart?" he whispered pointing over to the bench near by. Tracy glanced at him nervously before nodding her head, letting her loose curls bounce along.

Once Kurt was gone the bubbly girl spoke, overly excited "I'm Raven, what's your name", Tracy gazed at her than back at the sunflower she held. "I can't tell you" With that Raven's face went into a frown, "Why". "Because, you're a stranger..." Tracy trailed out the word "Stranger". Raven nodded as If she understood, than the bubbly smile went straight back across her lip0s once she thought of something.

"Sunshine" She grinned, the kind of grin that was sure to break hearts. Raven looked at Tracy's puzzled expression. "What?" Tracy blushed at the nickname but was confused non the less. "Your name to me is sunshine..."

END OF FLASHBACK

\- causing Tracy to spin around instantly. All of the other girls faces went worried, all thinking the same thing. "Are you ok?" Raven stepped back to the porcelain girl some space, sighing softly.

Tracy nodded, relaxing a bit from the sound of the girl's voice, it was just how she remembered it, only a little deeper and rougher. She nodded before heaving back up her bag onto her shoulders, leaving without saying another word. Raven's eyes followed the girl as she left.

"What was that about?" Lilith questioned, gazing subconsciously at the school door which Tracy just left from. Raven just shrugged feeling completely clueless. A small frown played across her face. She peered over to Pilar who had the same expression, complete and utter confusion. "Hey P, Sorry bout earlier" Pilar smiled and than apologized back. Raven looked down before whispering , only audiable to Pilar "do you mind if I stay over at yours and Lilith's tonight?" Pilar nodded before speaking, inaudible to anyone but Raven too, "Yeah, I think she might need you to be honest." Half smiling Raven replayed that sentence in her mind (need me...)  
She thanked her friend silently before heading her way back to class, 15 minutes early but still. She needed to see Tracy.

She mad a promise to herself that nothing and no - one was going to hurt her sunshine.

As she made her way over to the classroom Raven felt her phone in her pocket, against her leg. Glancing at it her eyes widened, fear instantly filled her.

TO RAVEN

FROM POILCE OFFICE

Why did your monitor go off?

TO POILCE OFFICE

FROM RAVEN

My friend, she's going through a rough time and I needed to help her. But when I tried the fucking monitor went off so I couldn't!

TO RAVEN

FROM POILCE OFFICE

Language! and you know why you have that on in the first place! Its not our fault!

\- FLASHBACK -

"RAE!" Pilar laughed loudly over the blaring music. It was a normal Saturday night for the Smythe sisters. Loud music, big party and lots of screaming and cheering people. Pilar and Raven were drunk per usual, Pilar in a laughing fit while Raven was dancing aimlessly on top of the pool table in only shorts and her bra. Since it was too hot for anything more.

Everyone was having a good time, in corners couples were making out, people were jumping stripped into Pilar and Raven's pool and others were either like Pilar, watching Raven dance or they were like Raven, dancing themselves.

It was clear everyone was enjoying themselves.

Neighbours had complained more times than people could count but people just chose to ignore them. Raven and Pilar were 16 year old girls trying to have fun on a Saturday night, if people wanted to complain they could fuck off.

By 2AM things had got very out of hand, the party had taken a bad turn. Pilar screeched in horror once she saw her best friend punching a boy to the ground after he had talked badly about her father. No one sane or sober would of done that, so honestly to people around them he had it coming.

But when Pilar saw the boy gasping for air she tried to pull her drunken friend off him. But after a few minutes it was no use, someone had already phoned the police and they were already taking Raven away...

\- But as a result of not getting into any contact for a year, and the only reason you shared contact was to comfort. We have lifted the punishment, but, when and if you touch someone we will be alerted.

Raven Practically stopped dead in her tracks, squealing and jumping in the air. No contact was literally killing her! She hasn't been able to do anything in a year! And it was driving her mad!

TO POILCE OFFICE

FROM RAVEN

Thank you!

TO RAVEN

FROM POILCE OFFICE

You're welcome but remember -

TO POILCE OFFICE

FROM RAVEN

Yeah, you will known. Ok I got to go to class bye! And thank you again.

The rest of the way to the class she was practically jumping up and down.

"Ms Smythe, please sit beside Tracy -" before the teacher had time to finish Raven had already sat herself down beside the shy girl. The teacher nodded in approval, curious but happy before turning her attention back to the maths lesson.

Raven glanced at Tracy with a smirk across her face (no more restrictions) Tracy gazed back, a confused look across her face, she gulped but gazed with wide yes. Tracy arched her eyebrows , which made Raven almost fall apart. Without doing anything this girl has done everything!. And the fun part was that Tracy didn't even realize she could do anything.

"Sunshine..." Raven smirked, moving her goof so it was on top of Tracy's. It only took a few seconds before Tracy jerked her foot away in alarm, she gave Raven a pissed of glare. Crossing her arms across her chest in a frustrated huff. Which only gained a small giggle out of Raven.

"God, don't be like that sunshine". Her eyes roomed to Tracy's lips, licking her own. Maybe out of nerves. Self - concise, Tracy bit down on her lips before jerking her head towards the teacher, she was utterly confused on why Raven was acting this way... acting like she did on the first day they saw each other. Acting like a player...

Raven let go of one of her breathful laughs, which Tracy has grown fond of, unfortunately. Raven than stopped looking at her and her head too went to watch the lesson, or well pretended to watch. She soon got bored. For the rest of the lesson she occupied herself with simply gazing at Tracy and sometimes glimpsing at girls who she caught staring at her. She would give them small winks in return.

She grinned to herself at her "new found freedom"

(A/N yes I know Raven seems really odd right now, just trust me when I say this she is sweet and really romantic when the time comes to it but also remember she is the daughter of the all famous and flirtatious Sebastian Smythe. So just give her time)

"Sunshine..." Raven grinned turning her attention back to the still pissed off girl. Tracy huffed and ignored her, keeping her head towards and bored and her arms uncrossed so she was able to write notes. (Even her handwriting is beautiful) Raven rolled her eyes, was there anything not perfect about this girl.

"Sunshine..." Raven kept repeating which kept getting turned down by Tracy gazing intensely at the board. Eyes had all eventually turned their way, surprised mostly by Tracy's resistance.

"Ok well, You can't stay away from me forever. In fact I'm staying at your dorm tonight. So you going to have to talk to me than." Now this is what got Tracy's attention. She snapped her head towards Raven, showing her beetroot colour on her face. Raven smirked at the blush of the other girl. They were still both oblivious to the stares of the confused girls around them.

Raven giggled at her before turning her head back to the lesson. A smug grin of pride across her mouth. That just made Tracy blush harder.

Hey guys!

How are you guys?

So right now I only I just started but I'm having "author block" like I know what I want to write but when I try to write it it doesn't come out as I planned. So I'm sorry if this chapter wasn't great. I'll try make it more Interesting as I go along x

QOTC - What do you guys think of this new Raven?

Comments, favs and follows are greatly loved x

Bye guys x

\- Keely

WORD COUNT - (3,118) NOT INCLUDING AUTHORS NOTES


	4. Chapter 4 - Caleb?

The last class of the day was AP art. Luckily for Raven, Tracy was also in that class.

After maths, Geography, S.P.H.E and religion Tracy's face had been practically bright red, people would notice but they wouldn't say anything. Raven had constantly tried to flirt with the shy girl, at any chance she got. notes, touches, whispers and compliments.

Walking into art Raven trailed behind Tracy with a smug grin across her face. Eyes followed them at every turn and hall way, making Tracy even more self conscious than before (if that was even possible).

Ms. Geane huffed in annoyance once she spotted Raven but than smiled wildly at the sight of the blushing girl. Raven gave her a nod of the head while passing her, smirking when her eyes darted to Tracy who had already curled up in herself.

They took their seats pur usual, beside each other as always. "Rae!". Raven gave a slight nod to Pilar before turning her attention back to Tracy who had already began to draw something in her sketch book.

"What are you drawing, sunshine?". Pilar gave Raven a confused look when she heard the nick name. Tracy had kept her attention on her drawing, tensing slightly at the nick name. Raven repeated the question, whispering down her neck. Sending shivers down Tracy's spine.

The small girl had finally had enough of the flirtation caused by her once sweet Rae. She tore a sheet of paper out of her notebook and began to write. Narrowing her eyes in frustration.

After about 5 minutes of Raven looking over her shoulder she finally passed the note over, going back to work on her drawing once more. With a satisfied grin on her face.

"Listen, I don't know what the hell you're doing or why the hell you've changed, But I DONT like it!. You're a player, a bad-ass. You're not my Rae, so until she comes back.

Leave. Me. Alone"

Raven glared at the note before putting it in her pocket, starting to work on her own piece of art.

Tracy glanced over at Raven, she saw an emotion cover Raven's eyes that she was unsure of. Irritation? anger? but looking again she swore the emotion was hurt... . Her heart fell at the sight, sure she didn't like this Raven, well... She might of. She was still so confused on her emotions and THIS Raven was sure not helping. If anything she was making it harder.

She truthfully never wanted to hurt her Rae, no matter what Raven she was. So the sight in front of her made her sick to the stomach.

"Sorry, Tracy...". Some how that hurt, Raven not calling her sunshine actually hurt. She wouldn't admire that though, she just gave a small nod back.

For the rest of the lesson everyone was quite. Pilar had tried to start conversation but was always shot down by one word answers only. So after a while she just stopped trying.

Through out the whole class Raven had looked completely brocken, as is someone had just punched her in her stomach. Tracy couldn't help but feel guilty.

"Your number?". Raven gazed at the note confused, "Why...?" She wrote back. "Do you have a number or not?". Raven gazed over to Tracy with utter confusion, Tracy nodded to the nod giving a small smile. Raven took the invention and wrote down her number. Tracy stared at it for a few minutes almost as if she was trying to memorize it. After a few more minutes she looked over to Raven and nodded, giving a half smile.

Raven was completely clueless, she looked over to Pilar who had looked like she heard the whole conversation. She gave Raven a puzzled look.

"What was that about?" Pilar whispered to Raven once they were out of art. Raven shrugged. "I don't know, at one point she told her to stay away and the next she asked for my number..."

Pilar looked at her with pride before patting her best friend on the back. "She likes you!" "I don't know, p..." Raven simply replied.

Everything stopped once a text popped across her phone. "Hey".

*Hey - unknown number*

Raven quickly replied gaining a small chuckle from Pilar who was looking over her shoulder.

*Sunshine? - Raven*

Pilar's eyebrow raised at the nick name her best friend had grown attached to. "Long story" Raven grinned, practically reading the expression on her best friends face.

*Who else - unknown number*

Raven smiled wider, if that was even possible. She went to change the caller ID name.

"Why did you ask for my number sunshine?. Finally admitting to yourself that you like me? - Raven"

"In you're dreams - Sunshine"

Pilar laughed loudly when Raven pouted at the rejection "Damn this girl is cold" Pilar said between fits of laughter. Raven was pretty sure all eyes were on them. She truthfully couldn't care though.

"Cold sunshine... cold - Raven"

"Meh - sunshine"

"Remind me why I hang around you - Raven"

"I don't even know why, R - Sunshine"

"R? - Raven"

"You don't deserve Rae yet - Sunshine"

"You're killing me here sunshine - Raven"

Three dots popped onto Raven's screen but than disappeared. She gazed to the top of the screen where it said Tracy had gone offline. (Great...)

Pilar had calmed down, eyes glistened in tears from laughing too much. Both girls turned around and met multiple confused stares. "Take a picture it'll last longer " Pilar spat, making girls turn around hastily. Raven chuckled at her best friend and continued to walk to her locker, linking her arm with Pilar's.

At the locker Lilith, Hyper and Kayla were all waiting. Lilith like before was cuddled into Hyper, both wide smiles across their faces. Kayla was gazing at her phone with an excitable squeal. "There's this party going on at the beckon's house tomorrow can we pleeeeaaaasssseee go?" She begged, clasping her hands together while drawing out the please with puppy dog eyes. "I'm down" Pilar smiled, Kayla jumped up and down before her gaze landed on Raven. "Raven pleaseeeee?"

[The beckon's twins were the wealthiest girls in Crawford Country Day. They both had their own BMW X6's. They lived in this massive frat house, people always knew their parties were amazing. They were practically the parties of the year, they had everything. Beers, music, laughter, rooms, food and this massive swimming pool over looking the town below. People would be crazy to miss those parties.]

Huffing Raven rolled her eyes, parties had always been fun sure. The amount of girls and boys to dance with, but now all she wanted to do was be with her sunshine. "Is Tracy going?". The girls smirks widened causing Raven to roll her eyes even further back. "We can ask her, if she is will you go?" Kayla smiled widely, most likely already planning on how to get Tracy to go to a party.  
"Yes if she's going I'll go".

Back In her dorm room, Hyper and Lilith were sprawled across the bed, Lilith reading in Hyper's lap and Hyper playing with her hair. Kayla was babbling about some party outfit ideas while Pilar had gone to get food. Raven on the other hand was clutching her phone, waiting for a text from her sunshine.

"Raven?" Kayla whispered, looking puzzled. Raven gazed up, her eyes landing on two dresses. One was a crop top sowed together with a skirt, the top was a clear white which crosses at the bottom while the skirt was floral it rested just on the upper thigh, covered in pastel pink and blue flowers.

The top of the next dress was a sparkled silver, which crossed at the bottom. The skirt again rested on the upper thigh, it was a marron colour which flowed out.

"The second one Kayla" Raven smiled, not really caring but trying to be helpful to her friends. Kayla grinned and placed both dresses back into her side of the wardrobe.

"Hyper, Lilith do you mind not eating each other's faces". Pilar giggled once she stepped into the room. Raven nor Kayla had really been paying attention to them, they seemed happy so they didn't bug them. Lilith face was covered in blush as she hid her face in her girlfriends chest. Hyper giggled rubbing small circles into Lilith's back. "Sorry" Hyper spoke.

Raven suddenly felt her phone buzz in her hand, she darted her head to the screen turning her attention away from her two friends. "It's Tracy..." She spoke causing all the girls to crowd around her, wide smiles across their faces. Hastily she opened her messages and gazed at the one Tracy had just sent.

*You're first questions answer is, I'm sorry I upset you earlier - sunshine" Raven scoffed at the text, right the whole reason why she was confused. Didn't Tracy tell her to leave her alone? At this thought her walls instantly came back up. Fully aware of the eyes beside her.

* It doesn't mater - Raven*

*You were upset, R... - sunshine*

*Just drop it Tracy - Raven*

Raven than fit her phone back into her pocket, ignoring the buzzing against her leg. Most likely another text from Tracy. She brushed herself off and made her way over to the backroom, locking the door behind her once she walked in.

She placed both her hands on the sides of the sink, clenching her fists which made her knuckles go white. Gazing into the mirror she whispered to herself.  
(Just leave her alone... she deserves better.)

Honestly Raven didn't even know if Tracy still liked girls, maybe she was just being nice when they first met. Anyway that's in the past now so in the present Raven had literally no clue what this Tracy was even like.

Taking out her phone she saw three texts from Tracy.

*Are you ok? - Sunshine*  
*I'm sorry that I hurt you... - sunshine*  
*R?. Ok i'm sorry I'll stop texting - sunshine*

She giggled to herself at the last one, for what ever reason Tracy sounded worried. What did she have to be worried about?. Remembering the party Raven texting a hasty reply.

*Are you going to the beckon's party tomorrow - Raven*

With in a few seconds a reply popped up on her screen. She smiled to herself, sitting down on the floor of the bathroom.

*Parties aren't really my thing... - Sunshine*

She frowned at the text, everyone she ever met loved parties. It was just another point for Raven to mentally add to Tracy's personality.

*Do you want to do something else instead than? - Raven*  
*No It's ok. I think I'll just go to sleep early, you should go though - Sunshine*

The thing was Raven had no interest going to the party unless Tracy was there. And the other thing was she couldn't let Kayla down. She sort of promised to go. It would hurt Kayla if Raven just decided to not go.

*Oh ok... you sure? - Raven*  
*Yeah positive. I've never had a good experience from parties - Sunshine*  
*What do you mean? - Raven*  
*Doesn't matter. Just go though, Ill see you in school tomorrow anyway - Sunshine*  
*Can't wait ;) - Raven*  
*goodbye Rae - Sunshine*

With that Tracy went offline. Leaving Raven a giddy mess, had she earned Tracy's trust?. Thinking about it that was very unlikely, but than again she did call her Rae...

Holding her phone tightly to her chest she picked herself up off the floor and went to open the bathroom door. In front of her, Pilar sat cross legged on the bed, Lilith like always were cuddled into Hyper's side, Hyper was gazing down to Lilith by her side, their eyes locking and Kayla was talking yet again about the upcoming party.

Everyone stopped once they saw the shy grin on Raven's face. Pilar took the opportunity to throw a pillow in her friends face practically screaming to know what happened. The other three girls nodded along. Raven giggled but sat herself down and began to explain what had happened.

The night of the party everything was hectic. Kayla kept running around the room, giving attention to her hair and makeup and than sprinting over to her dress making sure it was perfect. Kayla and Pilar's boyfriends were both from Dalton, they would both be at the party. Along with people from McKinley high school.

Hyper and Lilith wore matching outfits with different colours. they both wore crop tops with jeans and platforms. Lilith's Top was white while Hyper's was red, Lilith's jeans were red which Hyper's were white. Their shoes were both black to match the couples necklace which dangled from each of their necks. On the necklaces, Lilith's held the name Hyper which Hyper's held the name Lilith. It to them was a way to show people they belong to each other. Truthfully Raven adored and admired their relationship, she had never fallen in love with anyone (apart from Tracy), not like Hyper and Lilith had fallen for each other.

Pilar wore her pink hair in a side braid. She wore an over sized white hoodie which stopped at her upper thigh, she wore blue denim shorts which couldn't be seen under the hoodie. She wore fishnet tights with black platforms. No matter what she wore she always looked incredible.

Raven straightened her hair and put some black eyeliner on, giving her more of an older look. She wore a cacky green jumper crop top paired with blue denim ripped jeans and fishnet tights underneath. Her shoes were black convers. She couldn't care what she looked like truthfully, the only person she wanted to impress wouldn't be there tonight. So what's the point dressing up.

Kayla smiled widely once she saw everyone's outfits, she had just gotten off the phone with Jason (her boyfriend). "Jason can pick us up, he said he wont be drinking too." She grinned, proud of her boyfriend.

Kayla and Jason were just like Hyper and Lilith, couple goals. They had been dating for around 2 years now, they had been best friends for 10 years though. They grew up together, living on the same street and having their mothers being best friends. They saw each other almost all the time, from what Kayla told Raven she must of her a crush on him since she was 10. They got together at 15 since they are now 17. Jason was at least 6'3, towering over Kayla by a lot. He had dusty blonde hair and deep brown eyes. His skin was tanned and freckled, he looked as if he just got out of one of those surfer movies.

"Thanks Kayla, but Nate is picking me up." Pilar smiled stupidly at the mention of her boyfriends name. Raven grinned at her, giving a slight wink. Blush instantly crept onto her best friends face. "Are you going to stay with him tonight Pilar?" Lilith piped up, nuzzling into Hyper. "I wish but no, Dalton doesn't allow girls in past 10" Kayla nodded, both having disappointed looks on their faces.

Pilar and Nate were very much like the other two couples. Expect to anyone they would look like they have been dating for years but in reality it was only just last month at the Peterson's party where they met. They became close fast!, and soon became a couple. No one really knows how it happened but yet again no really cares, the girls just loved to see Pilar happy. And Nate did seem like a good boyfriend. Nate was shorter than Jason but still taller than Pilar, he had curly black hair with his tips dyed blue to match his piercing blue eyes. He was toned, broad shoulders. He does boxing.

Out of all the couples around her Raven did sometimes feel really lonely. With this she turned to make out sessions and dancing closely to a lot of boys and girls. This is where she got the title "player" but here's the thing, she has never had a girlfriend or a boyfriend, she doesn't know the first thing about romance or relationships. Every time she tries she gets bored or shot down. Tracy was a whole different story though, for her Raven would be anything.

Walking into the party the smell of alcohol instantly filled Raven's senses. Drunken teenagers and sober teenagers were dancing on top of tables and counters. Music blaring, lucky for the twins their house is miles away from anywhere. It was hard even finding this place.

To Raven's side Pilar and Nate were already dancing, Nate's hands on Pilar's lower back while Pilar's rested on his shoulders. Lilith and Hyper were on the couch giggling and talking to each other, Lilith sitting in Hyper's lap, every once in a while Hyper would kiss her nose causing deep blush to creep across Lilith face. Kayla and Jason were playing a game In the kitchen, Raven was unsure of the game, but she could hear the laughs that followed with talking.

She made her way over to the dance floor, pushing past lots of boys and girls who were too close for it to be comfortable. Her eyes locked with another girl's in the corner of the room, she had blue hair which was tied in two space buns and an over size t shirt which was curved to fit her perfectly with a black belt. The girl caught Raven's gaze and made her way over, picking two red cups off the table.

She handed Raven a cup and started to talk, in a seductive tone. "Hey gorgeous" She spoke, sending shivers down Raven's spine, this girl was stunning. "Wanna dance?" The girl asked, placing her hand on Raven's waist. Instantly Raven shook her head and crashed her lips down onto the girls. Surprised the girl fell back slightly, but returned the kiss eagerly. Before Raven knew it she was on the couch with the girl straddling her lap. The only thing that annoyed her was her mind kept going back to Tracy...

TRACY'S POV -

With Lilith and Pilar gone Tracy had the house to herself. Smiling she picked up a book from her book self and sat herself down to read on her bed. It was only 10pm, she had no school tomorrow since it was the teacher meetings. And here she was, reading... while everyone was at a massive party. Including Raven. Her gut twisted at the thought of Raven at a party.

Sighing she placed her book down and pulled her knees to her chest, Her mind kept creeping back to her Rae. The younger version, her wild hair, her rosy cheeks and her amazing voice. She was so innocent and romantic, nothing like the new Raven. She still smiled at the thought of Raven singing to her, she remembered the song completely. It had become her favourite song over the years, she put it on when ever she could. It took her back to the time where literally nothing mattered. And nothing was wrong, back when everything was so simple.

She finally had enough, her mind was just going to keep thinking of Raven, if she didn't see her. So with the thought she picked out a pair of tight fitting black jeans and a jumper which hung over her waist. She pulled her hair back into a messy pony tail, her hair was way too curly to have a neat one, than she applied some mascara. Stepping back she looked at herself in the mirror and grabbed her car keys.

Picking up her phone she decided to text Raven.

*I'm coming to the party - Sunshine*

Locking the door behind her. She walked down the stairs to her car in the Crawford car park and climbed in, turning up the radio high enough for the people outside to hear. Singing along as she made her way to the house.

STILL TRACY'S POV

The house was almost impossible to find, but once she heard the blaring music and saw the drunken teenagers in the front garden she knew she was at the right house. Her palms instantly began to sweat once she saw people from her old school and people from Dalton. She almost turned her car around but than she saw someone she recognized.

"CALEB?!" Tracy shouted over the teenagers. The taller boy spun around on his heels, he had spikey chestnut hair and wolf grey eyes, his jaw was well defined and his body was well toned. He smiled widely and ran over to her, lifting her up and spinning her around. Tracy giggled and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, tightly. "I've missed you" She whispered into his ear, he smiled and kissed her cheek before replying "I've missed you too chipmunk" she giggled at the nick name, which she used to blush over. Caleb placed Tracy back on the ground, keeping his hands on her waist while she still had her arms dangling from his shoulders.

"How have you been?" He questioned, grabbing her hand and bringing her inside the house. She looked up to him and smiled, looking back down she stopping in her tracks, eyes began to fill with tears. She eyes must of literally popped out of her head. Caleb looked in the direction Tracy was looking and saw two girls kissing hard on the couch. He squeezed her hand, making her look up to him. "Who is she?" Tracy shook her head and instead pulled him onto the dance floor, keeping her eyes on Raven the whole time.

Her heart had literally broke at the sight, she knew Raven hadn't changed, she hoped but she knew she wouldn't change. She was the player she always was. Raven was still completely oblivious, she had no idea Tracy was here... Which broke Tracy's heart even more.

Caleb brought Tracy into his chest, feeling her heart beat rapidly. "I'm ok" She whispered seeing his worried look. "You sure?" He questioned pushing a strand of her hair out of her eyes and placing it behind her ear. Tracy nodded, still gazing at Raven and the girl *Who the f*ck is she?!*

AUTHORS NOTE -

how does Tracy know Caleb? Who is the girl? What will happen when Raven sees Tracy, if she sees her at all?

Hey guys!  
Hope you enjoyed this chapter! I've had writers block recently so I'm sorry If it's not that good. Please Fan, Comment and Follow It would be highly appreciated, It gives me motivation to keep writing.

Comment criticism too so I can work on what ever you think I need to work on.

Ok goodbye lovelies!

\- Keely.

WORD COUNT - 3,863


	5. chapter 5 - I'll always chose you

**AUTHORS NOTE - **

So I'm going to make this a first person pov instead of third person, I honestly would think it would be better. I'll say who's pov it is before the chapter so don't worry.  
I just feel it would give me more room to express their emotions and thoughts during the events. So without further ado here's chapter 5 -

Please Vote, Fan and comment x Thank you.

**_This story is mine also, so please don't try to copy It. Tracy, Raven, Pilar and the other girls are my own oc's so please just show a bit of respect and don't copy. _**

_Tracy's pov_

The night seemed to go on for what seemed like years. All I could do was try to ignore Raven and that other girl, seeing them honestly just made me realize how much Raven hasn't changed. The fact I couldn't trust her even if I wanted to. It just sucks because I honestly thought for a minute, she could of changed she could of became my Rae again...

"Are you sure your ok chipmunk?". Looking up to Caleb I could just see the breaking look in his eyes, he hates to see people upset he always did. I guess that's one of the reasons I became friends with him In the first place, he's someone you can trust . I nodded, not very convincingly but still nodded. He sighed heavily letting his warm breath creep down my spine , nodding he continued to wrap his arms around me and sway to the beat of the music. I was pressed so closely against his chest that I could smell his cologne , It smelt of vanilla and lavender.

Relaxing against him my mind cleared, for a short while but, still it cleared. The thoughts of Raven had vanished for what seemed like seconds before I saw Ravens eyes on mine. They were full of lust and passion. Her usual blue eyes were a shade darker glaring in my direction, making me shiver with what felt like excitment. Her hands continued to rom all over the other's girls body who was now kissing down Raven's neck. Her smile was what stood out most, it was unmistakable. The same smirk which I saw on her the very first day I met her all those years ago and the same smirk I saw when she first re saw me.

My thoughts were racing, the music and the vibrations were making my knees wobel and my heart pound. My hands began to shake and sweat began to creep down my forehead. If Caleb wasnt there holding onto me I most likely would already be on the floor. I felt his arms tighten around my waist, gazing up to him I saw the same look that Raven had, in his eyes, except his eyes had a tinge of compassion in them along with it. Something Raven surly lacked.

Caleb flashed his half goofy smile at me, reveling his pearly white teeth which looked even brighter in the darkness of the room. His fingers brushed a piece of my curly hair behind my ear, leaving his hand at the side of my cheek. Closing the distance between us he pressed his lips onto mine, they were soft but rough at the same time. The way people describe kissing is nothing like what this was, I didn't feel anything, no butterflies, no stomach flips and no feeling weak to the knees, to be honest it just felt akward.

From the side of my eye I could no longer see Raven and that girl, the music had started to pick up again causing people to jump up and down around us. I felt sick, I had to get out of here. so by the time Calebs lips left mine I smiled at him and than dashed, saying something along the lines of I wasnt feeling too good. I hate to hurt him but I just couldn't stay there.

As soon as the doors opened I felt the bitter coldness of the outside wash over me. Breathing in and out I sat down on the wet steps letting the rain fall over me, placing my head in my hands and my knees up to my chest. I tried to curl in on myself, tried to act invisable and unseen but of course the was never possible. The feeling of someone beside me made its self noticed, The warmth made its self noticed. "Sunshine..." Great... tears began to fill my eyes, no matter how hard I tried to stop them it was literlly impossible. "Just go away please..." my voice croaked, please just let me die of embarisment. "Sunshine...". "What!?" I spat, snapping my head up to come face to face with Raven. Her emotion was pained, her lipstick was smudged and her neck was full of kiss marks but I chose to try push past that. I just couldn't deal with all this right now.

Her hand raised as she placed it on side of my cheek, using her thumb to wipe the tears away from my face. "Are you ok?". Her eyes met mine and I could see the sincierity of the question, I just had to get home though. Scoffing I began to pick myself up but was stopped by the grasp of her hand around my wrist. I hissed in pain from the bruises which still weren't healed, Raven loosed her grip but didnt completly let go. "Sunshine please, look at me" She pleaded, tears filling the brimms of her eyes. "What do you want, Raven?" I whispered not bothered to not talk, I wanted her to leave me alone and I didnt see her doing that if I didnt talk to her. "Look at me" Was her reply, it wasn't an order but more of a beg.

Turning to her I saw her eyes stained with tears, her lips swolen from kissing and her neck covered in marks and scraps. "Please tell me whats wrong...". Looking down to my feet I shook my head, I couldn't I didn't even know what was wrong. "Fine" with that she picked her self up and dusted off her jeans before heading back inside. "Wait..." My voice croaked, surprising myself, what was possibly going to say. But before I even had a chance to open my mouth I felt her arms wrap themselves around my waist.

For some reason the contact made everything feel better, so I let it happen. wrapping my arms around her shoulders I tucked my head into the crook of her neck. I could sense her smirk but in that moment I couldn't care. "I'll always chose you, sunshine..." Her voice whispered, sending shivers down my spine at the closeness of her breath. I let myself go limp in her hold, relying this once on her keeping me up. And not letting my fall.

In that moment it was just me and her, the city lights, the soft music and the smell of rain. Everything seemed utterly perfect. But I knew deep down that this couldn't happen again, if it did one of us was bound to get hurt...

Authors note -

Hey so yes I know this is a very short chapter, trust me I know. But, for me it was perfect. You finally got to see some of Raven's soft side along with Tracy's snappy side. And also, I did say nothing would happen between them until near the endish but like they might get together a bit sooner, I'm still unsure. ALSO! I said I wasn't going to make her talk but that again I decided to change because I kinda love the snappy side of her xD.

Tracy won't OPEN herself up to Raven until near the end, she wouldn't tell Raven about bullying until later and visa versa. They need to trust each other first.

Also, I don't know if people read this story... So I don't know I should continue, If you read this story and enjoy it please leave a comment. I gives me motivation x.

Ok bai!


	6. Chapter 6 - is she jelous?

**Tracy's pov - **

By the time the party died down I was already on my way home, Feeling the rain soak my clothes to my skin. My eyes were puffy from crying and my hands were shaking from nerves. My mind was still trying to comprehend what had just happened.

_Flashback _

_My thoughts were spinning around my head like mad. My skin was tingling from Raven's tight hold and her warm breath. We must of been standing out here for what felt like hours, our clothes clinging to our skin. The rain was pelting over us, soaking us. The music from the party was still blaring, causing a small headache to course through my forehead.  
Raven was stroking my hair, trying to calm my trembling form. She kept whispering "You'll be ok"'s and "I'm here"'s Into my right ear. The whole event seemed surprisingly welcome and comforting. It brought me back to the days were me and Raven would spend every waking hour together, of every day, of every week.  
I was just starting to relax in the embrace when I heard the door behind us open, revealing two shocked faces. Caleb's and the girl Raven was making out with. A train of emotion washed across each of their faces.  
Somehow Caleb looked proud, chuckling slightly at the us. The girl's eye's held the emotions of anger, hurt and lust.  
From the sight before me the hair on the back of my neck stood up, Raven's hands was still resting on my waist as where mine on her shoulders. "hey Chipmunk" Caleb burst into laughter once having a glance at my face. I must of looked like a dear caught in headlights. Raven's emotion was difficult to read, even to me. Her eyes were stone cold barley showing off anything.  
"Rae..". Her head snapped to me but than slowly glanced at our still intertwined bodies. She quickly darted her hands away and plastered them by her sides. I looked at her confused and to be honest slightly hurt...  
"What's going on Ray Ray?" The girl questioned, god even her voice was irritating. Would she just leave already?. "Nothing... Let's go back inside" Raven replied coldly. Hurt instantly washed over me once I saw Raven's arm curling itself around the girls waist. She didn't even look back at me as she left.  
Caleb looked at me, sympathetically. Shaking his head as he came closer. "She isn't worth it, chipmunk" deep down it hurt to know he was right... she isn't worth it. And I was stupid to ever think otherwise. _

_end of flashback_

My phone had been blowing up with messages ever since I left the party, most were from Caleb which I wasn't surprised by. I kind of disappeared once he went to get us drinks, but surprisingly some were from Raven. I didn't check to see what she said, I didn't want to. She would of probably made some sorry excuse of an apology, hoping I would just forgive her and run back into her arms. Like I stupidly did tonight. I promised myself to come distant from her and her gang, I just couldn't handle them right now.  
Avoiding Raven, Hyper and Kayla would be easier, since they weren't my roommates. But avoiding Pilar and Lilith would be next to impossible. I would see them in the morning, coming in for lunch and than in the night. I was longing for the weekend to come, it was already Thursday but I just had a feeling tomorrow would go slow.  
I missed my dads terribly along with Lucas, Beth and Emma. I kind of hoped I would see them tonight and maybe I could of if I went inside with Caleb that time. I would just have to spend every second of the weekend that I could with them.

I missed Beth's quite humour, I missed Emma's sarcastic remarks and I missed Lucas's protective attitude. I always saw them as the siblings I never had. And just thinking of them made my heart ache.

**XXX**

The rain had died down by the time I reached Crawford Country Day, most of the lights were turning off apart from the staff room and some Students rooms. It was well past curfew, so I tried my best to not make a sound. The floorboards squeaked slightly as I tip-toed past the rooms but not enough to disturb anyone, or enough to draw attention from the staff room.

My dorm room came into view as I rounded the corner, the light was turned on from inside so it looked like Pilar or Lilith were already home. I sighed in frustration , I was just fed up with this whole evening. I just wanted to go to sleep and forget about it.  
As the door creaked over the smell of freshly cooked popcorn hit me, I smiled in content. Popcorn just so happens to be my favourite food. My dads used to make it for me when ever I was upset or hurt.  
I peered around the corner into our living room, shock instantly flooded me as I saw the view in front of me, sitting cross legged on my couch was Raven. With a bowl of freshly cooked popcorn beside her, her face was set in a frown. I scoffed '_well thanks for ruining popcorn for me...'_

She gazed at me with what looked like... puppy dog eyes?.  
"W-w-why are y-you-u her-r-e Ra-v-ven?" I mentally scolded myself for sounding so nervous. She giggled her breathless laugh before patting the empty space beside her, yet again not answering my question. It was tempting. I so wanted to just sit there and curl into her side and feel her warmth again. But than I remember why I was mad at her.  
Crossing my arms against my chest in a huff I shook my head. Narrowing my eyes in her direction, _damn ,that popcorn though..., "_Please Sunshine..."she practically whimpered. I stood my ground though, keeping my feet firm in the spot I was standing. I wasn't going to cave that easily... A simple nickname wouldn't make me do anything...  
I guess she knew that too, since she huffed in annoyance, taking a handful of popcorn into her hand. She slumped back into the couch, a small smug grin across her face. '_what the hell is she thinking?_'

My question was answered pretty quickly when I saw her pop a piece of popcorn into her mouth and moan in satisfaction._ MOAN! SHE FRECKING MOANED!  
_Her smile was still spread across her face as she popped another piece of popcorn into her mouth and did the same thing. She could tell I was itching to grow closer to her as soon as my feet moved forwards.

I slouching back beside her as I too took a hand full of popcorn, trying my best to not make eye contact with the girl beside me. "Pilar invited me back after the party. Since I didn't have a car , Caleb drove me here." _That bitch_ I was mentally cursing my smug friend, he knew exactly what he was doing. Had he not of kissed me tonight, Raven most likely wouldn't of went looking for me and she certainly wouldn't of stayed here tonight.  
Slowly pieces of information pieced themselves together in my mind, Raven was jealous!. And if she wasn't, she was a pretty convincing actor. But jealous of what? that was the question that stumped Tracy. _What could Raven Smythe possibly be jealous of? _

**Authors note -**

Hey guys! how are yous?

So here's chapter six, Yes I know Raven is acting like a complete bitch one second and not another, but trust me she has a reason for everything she does.  
I will be answering your Q&A questions from Instagram in my next post x  
Also what do you guys think of Caleb? Do you guys like him or not?

Anyway bye for now x

\- keely 3


	7. Q and A - answers

**_Question_** -

**1 ) is Tracy gay? **

**Tracy** \- what! no! - I just think girls are pretty... they smell nice... but NO I'M NOT GAY!

**Pilar** \- Yes, she's gay

**Lilith** \- I have amazing! gaydar and yes, she is.

**Hyper** \- *nods to Lilith's statement*

**Raven** \- ... how would I know?

**Tracy** \- Guys I'm not! *huffs and folds her arms against her chest*

**2) why is Raven the way she is?**

**Author **\- I can't give that away just yet but trust me you'll find out.

**Raven** \- You'll never know my secrets *huffs*

***Author rolls eyes* Author -** you wi -

**Raven** \- NOPE! 

**Author** \- fine... *whispers to viewers* you will

*Ravens head snaps around* What?

**Author** \- nothing... *giggles*

**3) is raven gay?**

**Raven -** I don't label myself as "gay", I fall for whoever I like doesn't matter if they are male or female, you should like someone for their personality and not gender soo... and if me liking Tracy makes me gay than so be it...

**Tracy** \- what did you say?

**Raven** \- nothing...

**Tracy** \- but you just said...

**Raven** \- no I didn't.

**Tracy** \- *looks at her confused* fine...

**4) What country is this set in?**

**Kayla - **not sure who this question Is for, BUT! I don't get enough spot light so I'll answer this one.  
We are from Lima, Ohio

**5) what's the title about? **

**Author** \- Past loves. Raven and Tracy knew each other back when they were I think it was 7, where the "fell in love". And now In the present where Tracy is 16 and Raven is 17 they have fallen in love again. So it's past loves because they fell in love in the past and still carried that love to the present.

**Tracy** \- *sniffles* that is so beautiful...

**Raven** \- *Rolls eyes* Oh god now you've made her cry

*Tracy cries more and Raven instantly goes to see if she's ok*

6) Will Traven ever actually happen?

**Tracy** \- I mean... erm... I don't know... I- she - erm...

**Raven** \- Yes, like have you seen her?!

*Tracy blushes*

**Kayla** \- *silent nodes*

**Pilar** \- Yes

**Hyper** **and** **Kayla** \- yes

**Caleb** \- fuck ye

**Author** \- yes

**6) Is Raven a virgin? **

**Raven** \- Do I actually have to answer this?

**Author** \- I mean you don -

**Tracy** \- WAIT! *whispers* I wanna know...

**Raven** \- *rolls eyes but pulls Tracy to her side* ye I am

**Tracy** \- *Looks up shocked*

*All girls gasp, even Pilar*

**Author** \- *Stops writing*

**World** \- *stops spinning*

**People** \- *stops breathing*

**Raven** \- *laughs* joking

**world** \- *everything goes back to normal*

**7) Does Lilith and Hyper have couple names for each other?**

**Lilith** \- No... w- w -e don't...

**Author** \- *laughs* Lilith

**Lilith** \- yes?

**Author** \- what do bees make?

**Lilith** \- honey?

**Hyper** \- *shouts* Yes love?

**Author** \- *giggles* see they do have nicknames

**8) Why does Raven call Tracy sunshine? **

**Raven** \- *opens eyes wide* I... cant say why...

**Tracy** \- I wanna know though!

**Raven** \- *slings her arms across Tracy's shoulders causing Tracy to blush* you'll soon know sunshine

**Tracy** \- *mumbles* fine...

**AUTHORS** **NOTE** -

**If you guys want me and the girls or even the boys to answer questions comment some x and I'll do another Q and A soon.**


	8. chapter 7 - going home?

_Tracy's pov _

Raven left at around 6am, leaving me a confused mess.  
We had been watching movies and singing songs, the sound of her singing calmed me beyond words. We had been clutching our stomachs from laughing too hard, tears rolling down our cheeks. We had finished the popcorn pretty quickly also. The night was amazing, it brought back the feeling of us when we were 7. When we were care free and all we cared about was each other.  
But by the time the day opened at 6am, Raven built back up her wall. Her face was cold, showing no emotions as she nodded to Pilar and Lilith. They nodded back but they too didn't say a word.  
My heart broke all over again, it was like when ever I took a brick down from Raven's wall she would pick it back up and place three more on top of it. She wasn't going to crack easily. And every time I tried to help her she completely refused and told me to 'drop it'. It was slowly becoming quite clear that she simply didn't want my help. She wanted to be a lost cause.

I didn't get much sleep that night, I kept turning over and knocking away my blankets. The thoughts in my mind kept racing, all racing for Raven. Which annoyed the hell out of me, I was trying to avoid her, forget her. It slowly did become clear that I could never possibly do that, she was someone in my life that I needed. That I craved for. Which sent me yet again on another race in my thoughts. Because deep down I knew 'we' could never happen.

**XXX**

The school alarms went off at 7am. I had bags under my eyes from not getting any sleep. And as I walked down the corridors I could see not many other students did either.  
Looking around I couldn't see Raven or her group, normally they would be top of the top. People parting just to give them room to walk down. But as I gazed around, no one seemed bothered by anything so it was quite clear no one could see them either.  
Classes began at 8:30am, walking in I was silently praying to see Raven sitting in the seat beside mine, but just like the corridors, she was no where to be seen.

Taking my seat I felt eyes on me, judging my every move. It might just be my paranoia but I swear I can literally feel eyes on me...  
The lesson was boring like always, the teacher droned on about a lesson plan we completed last week. Girls would huddle together and gossip about the party. Kids would drum their pencils and fingers on their desks. And the whole time I was worried about Raven,_ where the hell is she?  
_"where's Raven?" I heard a girl ask from behind me. I turned around to be greeted by awaiting eyes. "I don't know". They scoffed at me almost in disbelieve. "You should." Rolling my eyes I turned back around, counting down the remaining minutes in my head.  
**  
**

**XXX**

By the end of the day I was seriously getting worried about Raven, she would never leave me alone for a full day. Knowing her she would try to get in a sarcastic remark at one point , maybe even a flirtatious remark here and there. It's a part of my day I grew used to, so without it I suddenly felt strangely alone and isolated. It just goes to shows how much I depend on Raven to be with me, no matter what Raven she is. I enjoy her company, even if I don't show it.

Girls kept asking me where she was too. But I kept telling them I was as clueless as they were. They would scoff in disbelieve and leave me alone.

It was finally Friday so I was looking forward to going home to see my dads and my best friends, I've missed them like crazy. But as I thought about missing people my mind would slowly trace back to Raven, to Pilar even to Lilith. The whole group somehow made me feel welcome and at peace, they were my home away from home. Pilar would treat me like I was her little kid, she would look after me and constantly ask if I was ok. Lilith would make me laugh until I was crying, her dark humour was something I adored. And Raven, her whole presence made me feel at ease, like I wasn't some outcast. Like I belonged somewhere.

By the end of the school day no one had seen anyone from the group, there were whispers and gossip of course, about them ditching school early to go home. But I didn't see any packed or unpacked suitcases lying around last night or this morning. And surely I would of heard them leave, since I hadn't fallen asleep.

Walking back to the dorm I was preparing myself to see Pilar, Raven and the gang in the living room all passed out or playing video games. As if the reason they weren't in class today was simply because they were mitching*.

_(Mitching - is the 'Irish' word for skipping school) _

_**XXX**_

Creaking the dorm door open I shocked to not see the group around the Tv. The dorm looked as if no one even lived here. It was spotless... All bowls and plates were cleared from the sink, the rug was In the middle of the room, with nothing under it, the couch cousins were fluffed and placed at the sides even the coats and shoes were hung up and placed neatly beside the door. I've never once living here, seen the room this clean.  
My confusion went even higher when I noticed Raven's dorm door wide open. I slowly paced inside, crossing my arms over my chest, _it was freezing in here... _

Once inside I saw the whole gang, well apart from Raven. Pilar caught my eye first, smiling she waved me over. The rest of the girls had serious expressions, Kayla was sitting cross legged on the floor by the tv with a blanket over her, Lilith and Hyper were In each other arms and Pilar was huddled in a small ball at the side of the couch. They all looked like they were freezing. "What's going on?"

"Raven's sick, something about being in the rain for too long" Kayla piped up, narrowing her eyes in the direction of Raven's room. A sudden wave of guilt washed over me, I couldn't help think this was my fault.  
From inside her room I heard coughing and groans, you could tell she was sick from the noises she was making.  
Pilar gave me the ok once I asked her If I could go in and see her. Inside the room it was pitch black, somehow it was warm, mostly likely the only warm room in the dorm. There were tissues scattered across the floor and blankets flung over every surface.  
From Raven's bed I could see the top of her head, her hair was a tangled mess. Her forehead had sweat dripping down it. Making my way over I could hear her groan again "please don't come closer, you'll get sick" I chuckled slightly at the slight concern in her voice. "I don't care Rae".

Standing by her bedside I felt her forehead with the back of my hand, she was scorching hot. I pulled my hand away quickly, rushing out of her room to wet one of the towels with cold water. I gained confused looks from the girls in the living room. Pilar chuckled slightly at my frantic pace.  
Once back inside, I placed the damp towel across her forehead and pulled her blankets down off of her, replacing them with a sheet blanket to keep her cool. She groaned in complaint about me seeing her this way. "Rae, you're sick I don't care what you look like".  
I opened her blinds slightly so I could open a window, then I went around the room throwing the tissues into her bin. I was pretty good at taking care of people who were sick.  
As soon as I went to leave her bedroom I heard her complain once more, this time trying to sit up. I stopped her quickly, placing both my hands on her shoulders and telling her to rest. "Stay with me..." She mumbled from inside her blanket. I hesitated for a moment before sitting down on her bed and taking out my phone.  
As soon as I sat down on the bed I felt a slight weight come onto my lap, Raven had curled herself up beside me, resting her head gently on my lap. I chuckled slightly at her sick self, running my hand subconsciously through her hair, I heard her sigh in content.  
I opened my family group chat and wrote one message, hoping they would understand.

_"I'll come home tomorrow, one of my friends are sick and I need to look after her. - Tracy" _

Not even a minute later I got a reply _"Someone special? - Blaine"._

Giggling slightly I turned my gaze upon the sleeping girl in my lap, I smiled while typing a reply.

_"Maybe..." _

**AUTHORS NOTE - **

Hey guys, how are yous?

Anyway here's chapter seven. I'm trying my best to update more often but it is difficult, since writers block is a bitch but hopefully this was a decent chapter.

So I do know not many people read this story at all, but I couldn't really care. I enjoy writing it.  
So if you do enjoy reading it please leave a message below x  
I love reading your guys questions and replies.

Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

Bai :)

\- Keely 3**  
**


	9. Chapter 8 - finally home

Tracy's pov

Blinking my eyes open I picked up my phone, 10am. I didn't even realize I fell asleep.  
There was this soft weight leaning on my chest, gazing down I saw frizzy brown hair. I completely forgot I fell asleep in Raven's bed up until this moment.  
My palms began to get sweaty and my knees began to tremble. I tried to stay still, I didn't want to wake her, knowing how much she needed her sleep.  
Remembering I still needed to pack I tried to move, wiggle myself out of her grasp. But as soon as I even tried I felt her tug me back in, an even tighter grasp than before. I hesitantly took out my phone and went to text Pilar.  
With in seconds Raven's bedroom door opened, Pilar stood in the doorway I could tell she was trying to suppress a chuckle.  
Raven's arms clung tightly across my stomach along with her head nuzzled into the side of my neck. I was honestly just thankful that her forehead wasn't as hot as it was last night.

"did I not mention she's a cuddler? " Pilar giggled, biting down on her lip. I scowled and narrowed my eyes at her. "_help_". She nodded and held her hands up in defence still giggling slightly. "Ok, ok" with that we both pried Raven's hands off of me and set her back down on the bed. Her arms instantly pulled my pillow to her side.  
Once outside her room Pilar turned her head to me in a smile. "Are you going home today?". I nodded, giving her a smile back. It felt good to be going back home. "Are you?" I asked biting my lip, I don't think I've ever seen Pilar or Raven leave this place.  
Pilers emotions went cold as she shook her head. "No, erm -" Pilar couldn't compose a proper sentence, she kept stuttering over her words. "If you want you guys could stay over at mine" I smiled, knowing neither of my dads would mind.  
Pilers eyes instantly lit up as she peering in my direction. Shock across her face, "You sure?" I nodded, smiling brightly in her direction. She yelped in joy, throwing her arms around my neck and hugging my tightly. Saying a series of 'thank yous'.  
So that morning me and Pilar got our bags ready and than went to get Raven's ready. Both of us knowing she wouldn't even be awake.

**XXX**

We left Crawford to go home at around 1pm.  
As we were driving home in Pilar's car, Raven kept looking at me through the rear-view mirror with a look of guilt in her eyes. As if she was trying to tell me she shouldn't of come. I tried to reassure her as much as possible, but the comfort was limited since she sat in the back and I sat in the front. I told Pilar to pull over, since I needed to buy my dads something in the shop. She nodded and pulled over in the nearest gas station.  
I bought a Whitney cd for one of my dads and a bowtie for the other. It was pretty clear which present belonged to which dad. I also picked up some things for my three best friends. Pilar bought flowers for my dads too, she wanted to give them something for being so 'welcoming' I told her she didn't have to, but she insisted so I didn't try argue any more.  
Once we got back to the car Pilar jumped into the drivers seat while I took the seat next to Raven in the back. Pilar gave me a cheeky smile while Raven gave me a confused gaze , one of her very few emotions.  
The last three hours of driving were spent with Pilar singing in the front, the car windows wide open and me holding onto Raven's hand, squeezing it every so often, trying to calm her as much as possible. During the whole ride Pilar's smirk was clear across her face, making it pretty obvious she knew what was going on. Raven showed no emotion though, she was trembling instead. Her gaze cold and emotionless, it just made me worry even more.

**XXX**

As we drove into the drive way my dads were already waiting, with open arms. I hesitantly let go of Raven's hand, giving her a slight smile before I ran out of the car and into my dads arms, a wide smile plastered across my face.  
"God I've missed you guys". They smiled down at me, tears brimming their eyes. Behind us Pilar stood beside Raven, Pilar was smiling sweetly at us, flowers in hand while Raven kicked her feet, staring at the floor.  
"Dads, this is Pilar and Raven" I spoke, introducing the two girls. Pilar instantly stepped forward, handing Kurt her pink and red flowers, they both smiled at her gratefully, in turn shaking her hand.  
Turning their gaze to Raven she still stood uncomfortably, gazing down at her feet and fidgeting with her jumper. _I've never seen her this way... she's almost acting shy. Where did my cocky, flirtatious Raven go?  
_"Dads this is Raven Smythe" instantly their smiles turned to shocked expressions, remembering their days with Sebastian. Blaine turned to his husband and whispered something into his ear which was followed by a nod from Kurt.  
I gazed at them confused, this whole situation was very confusing. And I could tell Pilar was thinking the same thing. "Welcome, Raven" Kurt spoke up, holding out his hand for the shy girl to shake. Raven glanced up but than gazed back down at the floor, giving a slight nod. "She's not normally like this" I whispered to my dads who gave me an understanding smile.  
Never the less they both made the girls feel completely at home, the guest room was made up perfectly. Two singular beds with cyan blankets and white pillows. The curtains were a clear white with pink flowers behind them.  
Pilar made herself at home pretty quickly, unpacking almost straight away. Raven on the other hand held back, keeping beside Tracy most of the side. Grasping her hand when ever she had the chance.  
But whenever Kurt and Blaine were no where In sight, the flirtatious Raven was back. Sure she held back a little bit, but she still made Tracy blush beyond believe.

_This is going to be a long weekend..._

_**AUTHORS NOTE **_

_Hey guys! how are yous?_

_So here It is, chapter eight. I hope you guys enjoyed reading it. The reason I'm keeping my chapters short is because if I make them longer it just seems like the story drags on and looses its plot line. _

_So yeah, what do you guys think of the shy Raven? I personally adore her xD. __I love seeing Tracy more confident in front of her dads while Raven's the opposite._

Again It's gratefully apricated if you like, comment and fan x.  
Ok so bai!

\- Keely


	10. Chapter 9

Tracy's pov

Sitting down at the dinning table everyone was insanly quite. My dads were making dinner, trying to bring up small talk as they were cutting the vegtables. Casually asking questions to both Pilar and Raven. Pilar entusiasticaly smiled while answering questions with ease. Raven on the other hand, mumbled her replies which were only one word answers anyway.  
Both of my dads looked at me utterly confused by my 'choice in friends'. I tried to reasure them that Raven wasnt normally like this, at all. Blaine was skeptical but Kurt smiled, squeezing Blaine's hand to try to conviece him to let me make my own decisions. In the end they both smiled, telling me that they trust me. So I can honestly say I'm very lucky for my two dads.

**XXX**

"Is she cute?!" at the moment, Pilar, Beth, Emma, Lucas and I were all in a big circle on the carpit in my living room. Emma kept asking questions about Raven, the mysterious 'friend' I had. They kept asking me questions like 'is she cute?' 'do you like her?' and 'are you dating'. At each question I could see Pilar biting her lip harder, trying not to burst out laughing. I scowled in her direction which only made me bite her lip harder.  
"We are just friends, em". They all looked at me with disbelieve, even pilar!. "We hear the way you talk about her, Trace. We're not stupid" Lucas smirked, holding Emma in his embrace. I could tell my face was burning up,_ I wasnt even gay so why the hell would they even ask these questions?.  
_"Guys trust me, me and Raven are just friends... I like boys anyway". With that everyone fell on the floor, laughing until tears streamed down their faces. _what great friends I have..._

After watching another few minutes of them laughing I decied to leave, as I did I heard noises of complaint and apologiezes but to me I had had enough. So I made my way over to the guest room, to see if Raven was awake.  
Knocking on the door, I felt my knees tremble and my heart flutter. I tried to tell myself it must of been because I was slightly afraid of her, but deep down I knew that wasnt the reason.  
Raven mumbled from inside, inviting me in. I ambled into her room with my arms crossed against my chest. My eyes instantly widened at the sight before me, Raven was standing by her wardrobe, only a towel wrapping around her body . Her hair soaking, water droplets falling to the ground.  
I tried to look away the best I could, but i kept gazing back to her arms which were covered in tatooes and then up to her no - makeup face. _Jesus christ she's stunning..._  
"Erm - sorry... i" I kept stumbling over my words, making her giggle her breathless laugh which I've grown to love. "It's fine, sunshine" She smirked, picking out some jeans and a cropped jumper from her wardrobe, slinging them over her damp shoulder. She turned her gaze to me, laughing slightly at my beetroot red face. "I'm just gonna change, stay here" it wasnt really a question, more so a comand. I nodded, not really sure I could do anything else.

By the time she got back I had made myself comfortable on her bed. She walked into the room with a towel around her shoulders, trying to dry her hair the best that she could. "So, how come you came up here?. Aren't your friends down stairs?" She flatly said. Sitting on the chair by her desk, picking up some foundation. Before she put on any makeup I went over and took it from her hand, she looked at me blankly. "Youlookfinewithoutit" I rushed out, not even thinking before I spoke. She gave me one of her half grins before patting the end of the bed for me to sit down.  
Once sitting down she turned around to face me, our feet and knees touching. "Erm... my friends were just asking odd things so I decided to leave" I mumbled, gazing down at my feet while pulling at my jumper. Raven saw the look on my face and took my hands into hers, to stop my fidgeting. With the sudden touch my stomach flipped.  
"What were they asking...". I shook my head, I honestly didn't have the guts to tell her. "Why do you get shy in front of my dads?" I asked instead, her warm expression turned cold once I spoke the question making me silently wish I hadn't. "There isn't anything wrong with your dads, its just family business..." Raven whispered, taking her hands back and placing them into her pockets. I knew not to push the subject so I left it be. by the sudden coldness in my hands was very noticeable. Before I knew it I had grabbed her hands back into mine.  
"Can I ask you something?" I questioned, gazing into her eyes. She nodded, rubbing her fingers over my knuckles. "Why did you come looking for me at the party?". She sighed, a small grin playing up on her lips before she spoke. "I was worried about you". I froze at the confession, with the way she treats me, that doesn't really show.  
"Funny way of showing it..." I mumbled to myself, feeling a frown creep onto my face. Looking back into her eyes her expression was blank, once again...  
"Listen, Sunshine. I know I can be a bitch but I do care for you". Before I even knew what was happening she was leaning in to me, making our noses almost touch. I could feel her breath against my lips as her eyes locked with mine. "I care about you a lot..." She whispered, flicking her eyes down to my lips and than back up to my eyes. I suddenly felt nervous, biting my lip my hands began to shake. She kept leaning closer though, until I lips were close enough to touch.

"TRACY!" I heard Lucas shout from down the hall, Raven instantly shot back. Her wall built back up. I felt like crying... _was she about to kiss me!?_

**AUTHORS NOTE **

Hey guys! how are yous?  
So the last three chapters I wrote in one day xD. I just spaced out the publishing times so I'm a bit more prepared.  
I hope you liked this chapter, it was actually pretty fun to write xD

Anyway see you guys in the next chapter!

Bai

Keely 3


	11. Chapter 10 - Do you like her?

making my way down the stairs I couldn't shake the feeling of what had just happened upstairs. My mind was racing with thoughts I didn't even know I could have. '_What was she going to do?_' '_Why did Lucas have to call then?_' '_What did Lucas even want?_' and the question that left me the most confused was '_Why does my stomach flutter with the thought of Raven kissing me?_'  
I never even thought it was a possibility for me to like a girl, let alone Raven. So why was I thinking about her so much? Was it her eyes, her face, her personality?. Than I got to thinking, Maybe it was just her.

The thought scared the living hell out of me. I've never liked a girl before, but than again thinking back I don't think I've ever liked a guy before either. I knew I wasn't like my dads from a young age, I never had a crush. On anyone, no boys and no girls. So what was so different about Raven?

Coming into the living room I guess my friends saw my confusion. Pilar tilted her head to the side in an unsure manner, Lucas gazed at me blankly and Emma and Beth were too busy talking to each other to notice anything wrong. "You ok, Trace?" Pilar gave a half smile, which didn't quite reach her eyes like it normally did. My thoughts stopped once I heard her voice, gazing blankly at her I had finally caught the attention of Beth and Emma.

"what?". Pilar frowned slightly, Lucas looked seriously worried. It was weird seeming him like this. "I asked if you're ok..." She said, talking softer than usual, almost as if, if she asked the wrong question I would break. "Oh, yeah I'm fine..." I smiled slightly as I sat myself down on the floor.

Turning my attention to Lucas I saw his smile back across his face, softer than before but still there. "How come you called me?". He cocked his head to the side a bit, most likely because he forgot that he even called me in the first place. After a few minutes he seemed to remember, turning to his usual giddy self. "Oh yes!. We were going to play truth or dare. You in?". Beth and Emma looked at me with wide smiles plastered on their faces, expecting my answer. I sighed but nodded, I knew this wasn't going to end good.

"Pilar, truth or dare!" Beth beamed, practically bouncing on her knees. Pilar thought for a moment, crossing her arms across her chest and leaning back against the couch. "Truth" Lucas scoffed, rolling his eyes which gained a giggle from the giddy twins over there and a scowl from Pilar. "Ok, have you ever kissed someone of the same sex?". Pilar grinned, looking back at the wall behind Beth before nodding her head. I darted my head around to her, wanting to know how she so confidently admitted that. I would of tried to hid in the corner if It was me.

The other three just nodded, smirks on each of their faces. To my surprise none of them looked remotely disgusted nor repulsed. I knew Lucas had two mums, Santana and Brittany. So I knew he was ok with it , but for some reason I never expected Beth or Emma to be ok with it. The reality of the situation made me smile slightly, knowing I wouldn't be turned away if I told my friends.

"Lucas, truth or dare" Pilar smirked, oh god... her smirk was never a good sigh. And Lucas being Lucas scoffed and answered dare. With his answer Pilar smirked even wider, if that was even possible at this point. "I dare you to get Raven to play too. And keep annoying her until she says she will". I gulped, I knew Raven wasn't going to be happy. And she barley knew Lucas, she really wasn't going to be a bit pleased at the situation. Lucas laughed, throwing his head back before picking himself up and making his way up the stairs. Emma and Beth both were stiff,_ I'm pretty sure they're afraid of Raven. _

Before I could even voice my complaint, Raven was turning the corner with Lucas, dragging him in by the ear. I giggled slightly at Lucas' anxious expression. Serves him right for annoying her. Dropping Lucas' eye Raven turned her eyes to me and Pilar, crossing her arms across her chest in a huff. "Can someone please tell me why this idiot rushed into my room. Screaming on how I _needed _to play the truth or dare game." she dragged out the word needed, making it pretty obvious that she was annoyed.

I picked myself up off the floor and made my way to Raven, I could feel the eyes on me. Pilar's mostly. "We're playing truth and dare and, _I_ wanted to know if you would play" I made it so I wanted her to join, so she wouldn't go hurting Pilar or Lucas. Her frown and blank expression faulted once I stood in front of her. "Fine, but only for you sunshine" She mumbled, turning her expression back to the blank expression I've grown to know so well.

Pilar and Beth giggled slightly at how easily I got Raven to agree with me. I didn't even realize, I was too busy slightly jumping for joy. This was my shot to get to know her better...

Once I sat down I felt someone sit directly behind me, than feeling two arms curl themselves around my waist and rest there, making the body heat radiate around me. Instantly I could feel my cheeks burn up, Pilar gave Raven a proud smile which I was too busy blushing about to notice. I could feel Raven's sly grin on her face but I just couldn't be bothered to argue over it right now.

"Lucas, it's your turn" Raven scowled, narrowing her eyes over to Lucas' still anxious self. He cleared his thought before he slowly turned to me, keeping his eyes down so he wouldn't meet eye contact with Raven. "Truth or dare Trace". Gulping I thought about which one I wanted to answer or do, but mostly I wanted to think about which one would be safest. I hadn't even realized I'd taken awhile to answer before I felt heat brush past my ear, "Truth or dare, sunshine". "Truth" I squeaked out, wanting to curl up in on myself from the embarrassment of my high pitched voice.

"Do you like Raven?..." I froze completely. And I could feel Raven freeze too. _Great..._

_Authors note - _

_Hey guys! how are yous? _

_so I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I really loved writing it. Is it bad how much I adore Pilar's character xD she's priceless sometimes. And I adore how much Lucas reminds me of Santana, one of his mums. _

_Any way, next chapter I'm going to be focusing on Lilith and Hyper before focusing back on Raven and Tracy since I adore their relationship too. And I personally believe they deserve more limelight. _

_anyway bai 3_

_\- Keely _


	12. Chapter 11 - Hyper and Kayla

6 months ago -

Just only 3 months ago, the 'smythe's' became known through the whole school of Crawford Country Day. Some girls knew them as a group to be feared, others knew them as a group to be loved.  
The general knowledge of who the 'smythes' were, was very little. No one really knew anything about any of the girls in the group, but that didn't stop the other students from fangirling over them. They would get stopped in the hallways for pictures, autographs and videos. Some girl even asked Raven to sign her forehead.  
Slowly, the girls became the most popular girls in the school. They couldn't go a day without someone, somewhere asking for something from them.  
Even during class, which honestly the girls didn't mind at first, but after a while it became repetitive and obnoxious.

Behind the curtains of the group, they had no balance. There was arguments almost every day, no one would try to stop them. They needed someone level headed. Sure Kayla was there, but she was always too busy being overly excited about something and anything.  
They wouldn't just ask someone from the hallways, they would have to plan this out and most of all, be confident about their choice. To them that narrowed it down to one person.

Lilith Brown was one of the two girls Pilar shared a room with. Pilar described her as being 'nerdy but cool' which made the girls around her break into laughter, a nerd in the their group... none of them could see it.  
Once reminding them what they actually needed they considered it and than, accepted it.

Lilith had long wavy ginger hair, which she tied into a messy bun most of the time. She had round, thin black glasses which covered half of her face. Her skin was almost of pale as snow (but yet again not as pale as Tracy) her freckles dotted most of her face also. Her eyes were something that stood out, she had big, dough shaped almost black coloured eyes, With long eyelashes. All in all, she was breathtakingly beautiful.

XXX

The next day, as Hyper, Kayla and Raven were sitting around Raven's room Pilar ambled in, arms linked with Lilith's.  
Hyper could of sworn her heart stopped working. The girl before her was flawless, with her dough shaped eyes, button nose and rosy red cheeks. She almost had to do a double take just to make sure this girl was actually real and some cruel dream to play with her emotions.

Lilith turned her attention around the room, taking in the amount of rubbish and old cups scattered around the place. Her nose wrinkled in disgust. Her gaze then fell upon the three girls before her, it was clear to pick the leader. She was sitting front and centre, her long brown hair dangling over her shoulders in small knots at the ends. She was wearing the ever so famous 'Smythes' jacket, which Lilith never cared for.  
The girl beside her, Kayla as Pilar said. Was small, her slim figure making itself known in the clothes she swore. She had almost grey, white hair, surprising it suited her. Her hair was cut at her shoulders, framing her face nicely. She had narrow but round blue eyes, which was nearly the shade of the sea. Her nose was upturned like Lilith's but it was smaller at the bottom.

Her stare finally landed on the last girl, Lilith let go of the breath she didn't realize she was holding once seeing this girl. Her eyes widened slightly, she was stunning and anyone with eyes could see that.  
She had clear brown skin, which Lilith grew slightly jealous of, since she herself had a bit of acne. The girl before her had thick curly brunette hair which outlined her narrow face flawlessly, her soft almond eyes were a shade of hazel. Lilith had mentally told herself hazel, was her new favourite colour. The girls smile was one that could knock anyone's air out of their lungs, it was an easy and calming yet beautiful smile, that could make anyone feel welcome.  
Pilar gave Lilith an odd look, since she had been staring at Hyper for quite some time. Raven cleared her throat, a devilish grin across her face.  
Lilith darted her eyes away from the girl before her, her rosy cheeks going even redder with blush. Pilar and Kayla giggled slightly at the girl, Hyper on the other hand just couldn't keep her eyes off this girl. To be honestly Hyper didn't want her eyes anywhere else.

"So guys, this is Lilith." Pilar smiled proudly. Nodding her head to the girl beside her. Lilith gave her an unsure expression, narrowing her eyes in Pilar direction. "What are you doing?" She whispered in Pilar's ear, which gained a giggle. "Lilith this is the Smythes, our leader Raven. Kayla and, Hyper" She smiled, nodding in each of their directions once saying their names. Lilith's eyes followed Pilar's but stopped once again to gaze at Hyper, who happily gazed back.

"Ok lets get to the point..." Raven spoke, brushing herself off before standing before Lilith. A Smythes jacket in hand. Lilith gazed down at it with wide eyes, did they really expect her to join the Smythes?.  
"We want you to join." Lilith's gaze went back to Hyper, who was staring at her with a shy grin across her small face. "Why?". Pilar chuckled beside her. "Because, our group isn't the nicest to each other. And Pilar said we needed someone to balance us out. Than her small mind suggested you. So what do you say? Will you join or not?" Raven spoke, starting to sound impatient.  
One last look at Hyper, Lilith nodded. If she got to spend time with Hyper she would do anything. "Great!" Kayla smiled. Clapping her hands in excitement.

_Hyper better be worth it... if not I'm in trouble. _

Lilith smiled the best she could. Turning her gaze upon the four excitable girls in front of her. Deep down, she knew she made the right choice.

_**Authors note - **_

_Hey guys! how are yous?_

_So this isn't the only Hyper and Lilith chapter. I'll do one more or maybe two more after this and than I'll get back into the whole Raven and Tracy drama. I just adore this couple so I wanted to give them some limelight also. _

_Anyway let me know your thoughts. Are their any other couples you want me to write about? for example Pilar and Nate or Jason and Kayla. _

_Ok now bye _

_\- keely 3 _


	13. Chapter 12 - hyper and Lilith - part 2

\- 6 months ago -

As Lilith was sitting in her room, legs crossed on top of her bed and book in hand she couldn't help but feel over joyed. Nothing made her happier than to just relax and read. And if that made her a nerd, so be it.  
The only other place she would think of rather being here is in the arms of that Hyper girl. It was hard to explain but some how she felt a connection to the girl. She didn't know why she was feeling this way, it wasn't like she knew the girl... 

Sure she's liked girls before, she had accepted the fact she was gay a long time ago. But she's never felt this way. She had never got these butterflies in her stomach before, she never felt weak in the knees or never had her palms sweat before either. Before Hyper it was only physical connections but now, for some odd reason she couldn't explain, it was totally different. And she honestly didn't know if that scared her.

**XXX**

"Lilith?" Hyper's soft voice rang through the dorm, bouncing off the tall, white walls.  
Pilar told her to check up on Lilith, just to make sure she was ok. And of course she happily nodded, smiling at the thought of seeing Lilith again.  
"Lilith?". Opening up some of the dorm room doors, she couldn't see her. She wasn't in the kitchen or the living room, the bathroom or the balcony. The only other place left to check was Lilith's room. And the thought of being in her room sent shivers down her spine and to her knees, making them tremble terribly.

Opening up the wooden door, Hyper smiled once her gaze landed on Lilith. All her worry had gone out the window. She giggled slightly as she gazed at the girl before her.  
Lilith was reading "to kill a mocking bird" her tongue sticking out at the side of her mouth and her eyebrows knitted together In concentration. It was most possibly the cutest thing Hyper has ever seen.

"Lilith?". Lilith's quickly shot up once hearing her name. Dropping her book in surprise from the low voice. "Hey, sorry I frightened you" Hyper spoke sympathetically, making her way slowly over to the bed.  
Lilith looked at her with wide eyes, still slightly shocked Hyper was In her room, _her room_. The whole situation was very confusing to her. "Can I help you, Hyper?" She finally spoke, voice breaking at end from embarrassment. Hyper chuckled under her breath at the nervousness of the girl in front of her. Lilith narrowed her eyes in the girls direction, crossing her arms over her chest. "Pilar said to check up on you.". This made Lilith giggle slightly, _Pilar worries too much_. "I'm not a baby, I'm fine" She spoke, rolling her eyes.  
Hyper nodded, understanding slightly with where she was coming from. She wasn't a baby, and everyone knew that. "I know you're not a baby..." Hyper spoke, shocked by the sudden forwardness, looking down at the bed below her. Blush noticeably crept its way across both of the girls faces.  
"What are you reading?" Hyper asked, already knowing the answer but wanting to keep the conversation going.  
"To kill a mocking bird..." Lilith whispered, picking back up her book and handing it over to Hyper, who held it with trembling hands. "Cool, cool" She mumbled, twisting the book in her hands. She really wasn't interested since reading just wasn't something she liked, but for Lilith she would do anything.  
"Yeah, it is... do you wanna read it with me?" Lilith questioned, gazing intently at Hyper.

"Sure" Hyper smiled sweetly. Handing the book back over to Lilith who took it with a genuine grin. Hyper staying stiff, not moving any closer to Lilith, scared to overstep. "You're not going to be able to read from over there. Look, come here. I don't bite" Lilith giggled, moving to the side slightly to give Hyper room, patting the space beside her.  
Hyper was hesitant at first but moved her way slowly over to the space beside Lilith. looking at her with every space she moved, just to make sure Lilith was ok with this. "stop worrying, come here" Lilith chuckled.

**XXX**

The rest of the night Lilith and Hyper lay reading, closely beside each other, hands brushing from time to time against the others. No one had yet disturbed them. Which the two girls were very thankful for.  
Soon after they finished the 20th chapter Hyper heard Lilith's breath even, coming in soft and low puffs of air. "Lilith?" Hyper whispered, looking over to the girl beside her. Her eyes had dropped closed, fluttering slightly. Hyper giggled, _she must of been exhausted_.  
A soft weight dropped onto Hyper's shoulder once Lilith's head rested sleepily. Hyper smiled, slowly picking up the blanket and placing it over them, being extra careful to not wake up the girl beside her.  
"Sleep well, beautiful" Hyper whispered into Lilith hair before placing a soft kiss there. She let her own eyes drop, allowing the will of unconsciousness to take her over.

**XXX**

Lilith's alarm went off at around 6:30am waking up the two unconscious girls. Lilith still lay on Hyper's shoulder but only now was her arm resting across Hyper's stomach while Hyper's arm was dangling from behind Lilith's neck. Their legs intertwined also, making it very hard for either girl to move.  
They stared at each other blankly, waiting for the other to respond to the position they were in. But after a while, neither had said anything, all they did was lock eyes and blush uncontrollably. Neither girl disliked the situation they were in, the feel of heat radiating from the other felt right. Almost as if they were meant to be there, together.

Hyper saw the shock in Lilith's eyes quite clearly, just as clearly as Lilith who saw the surprise in Hyper's.  
In no time at all they both burst out laughing at the awkward yet welcome turn of events. And even through the whole laughing stage neither girl let go of the other.

Hyper had eventually calmed down, letting her breathing go back to normal pace. She gazed at Lilith with complete admiration. No one had ever made her feel this way, no guy or no girl. So with the thought she did something she would of never dreamed of doing, only for the reason of being rejected.

_She kissed her... and after a while Lilith kissed back. _

_**AUTHORS NOTE **_

Hey guys! how are yous?

So I know this chapter might be a bit rushed or not well planned, but I like it. It shows their goofball and shy selves and I adore them for it xD.  
Anyway the next chapter I'm going to answer questions on their romance, some questions for the internet so yeah. If you guys ask questions I'll answer them in further chapters. I just want you to get to know this couple. _  
_But after the questions it will be back to Raven and Tracy. But who knows if you guys like hylith than I'll do them again_. _

Also please keep in mind, I can't really write 3rd view so I'm sorry if it wasn't that great. Ok bai!

\- Keely


	14. Q and A - Lilith and Hyper

**1) Who is the most affectionate?**

*Hyper scoffs which Lilith rolled her eyes *

**Hyper** \- Lilith of course.

**Lilith** *steps away from Hypers grasp.*

**Hyper** *Whines and pulls Lilith back into her arms, resting her head on the girls shoulder*

**Lilith** \- Hyper is *giggles at Hypers groan*

**2.) big spoon/little spoon **

*_lilith groans, blush creeping its way across her cheeks_*

**Hyper** \- Lilith's little spoon

*_Hyper kisses Liliths temple. Hyper smiles softly_*

**Lilith** \- And I love it *Hyper giggles quitely*

**Hyper** \- Yup she does

**3.) most common argument **

**Lilith** \- she doesn't like when I talk to the other girls

**Hyper** \- I see the way Pilar looks at you... *_Eyes narrow in Pilars direction_*

**Lilith** \- Babe shes straight...

**Hyper** \- Still... you're mine.

*_Lilith giggles but nods, arms wrapping themselves around Hyper's waist_*

**4.) Who tops?**

*_Lilith's brows frown in confusion_*

**Lilith** \- we don't own bunk beds...

*_Hyper giggles, but wraps her arms around Lilith's waist from behind_*

**5****.) Who wakes up first?**

**Lilith** \- I do, Hyper isnt a morning person...

*_Hyper groans at the statement but nods her head slightly_*

**Hyper** \- I just don't get them...

**6****.) Who says I love you first? **

**Hyper** \- Lilith said I love you first. But i was planning to say it for a while

*_Lilith looks at her with admiration_*

**Lilith** \- I love you

*_Hyper smiles and kisses Lilith's nose_*

**Hyper **\- I love you too, baby

**7****.) Who cooks more/who is better at cooking?**

**Lilith** \- I cook...

**Hyper** \- I enjoy the view of her cooking *_A sly grin grows on her face_*

*_Lilith blushes madly while coughing_*

**Lilith **\- next question please...

**8****.) What would be their theme song?**

**Hyper** \- The first week as a couple, Lilith sang the song 'us' to me by James Bay and that quickly became our song.

**9******.**) What are their relationship expectations?**

**Hyper** \- I plan to purpose to her after gradution

*_Lilith smiles widly in Hyper's direction, kissing her cheek_*

**Lilith** \- I plan on saying yes.

**10.) How long have you been dating?**

**Lilith** \- 6 months *beams at Hyper*

**Hyper **\- the best 6 months of my life

*_Pilar shouts from outside the door_*

**Pilar** \- STOP BEING CLICHE AND CUTE!

**11.) How did each character come to trust the other?**

**Hyper **\- I think we've always trusted each other *Lilith nods*  
But after telling her about my home situation I knew that she was someone I could trust with my life if needed.

*_Liltih smiles_*

**Lilith** \- erm for me it was when I told her about my past I think or just the whole bullying situation...

**Hyper** \- still pissed at them... *_Lilith sighes but kisses her girlfriend on the temple, smiling sweetly_*

**Lilith** \- I know babe. But I have you now...

**Hyper** \- you'll always have me

**Pilar** \- NICE PICKUP HYPER!

**12.) (last question) ) What are each character's plans for the future? What plans have they built together, if any?**

**Hyper** *grins slyly* getting to look at her ass everyday is a big plus. *Lilith softly pushes her, blushing deeply*

**Hyper** \- But moving in together is a big thing.

*_lilith smiles, looking down at her feet while Hyper curves her arm aroud Liliths waist_*

**Hyper **\- I love you

**Lilith** \- I love you too


	15. Chapter 13

**Author's note - **

Hey guys so, I hope you enjoyed the whole 'Lilith and Hyper' chapters. They are my "second-main" couple so I'll defiantly fit another chapter for them somewhere. Also let me know if you ever want a Jason and Kayla chapter or a Nate and Pilar chapter.

Ok now back to my main girls - enjoy!

**xxx**

_Tracy's pov_ (I'm sorry if people want to see Raven's pov, I feel more comfortable writing from Tracy but if you want I'll do a Raven pov soon x)

"Do you like Raven?" My palms began to sweat like mad. Was this planned?...

"As - fr-i-end d ds" I stuttered, mentally facepalming myself from being so obvious. I could feel Raven stiffen behind me, her arms were loose around my waist giving me some chance to breath. "Next question" Raven spoke causing me to jump slightly, I could physically feel her glare at Lucas from behind me.  
"Tracy's go" Beth smiled, oblivious to literally everything. She's too innocent sometimes. "Erm Raven?" I asked turned my head slowly around to meet Raven's smirk. "Yes, sunshine?" She questioned, I was unsure of what tone her voice had gone into but I knew I didn't like it...

"Truth or d..d..dare" I squeaked out, causing even more blush to creep up on my face. From beside me I heard Pilar and Lucas trying to hide their laughter. _what great friends..._  
"dare" She grinned, biting down on her bottom lip.  
I hadn't even realized I was staring at her lips until Raven lifted my head up to hers with her two fingers. I quickly turned away, heat practically radiating off me.  
"Erm, Lucas give her a dare..." I mumbled, too embarrassed to continue talking. I knew in my mind that I would say some stupid dare to make everyone including her, laugh at me.

Lucas' grin was nearly as wide as his face once he whispered the dare into Pilar's ear. She giggled slightly, turning to him to nod. "Ok, Raven I dare you to kiss Tracy"  
My eyes went wide instantly, I could feel my heart beating madly inside my chest. I began shaking like crazy, I'm guessing Raven had noticed my worry by then. She tightened her hold around my waist and leaned into me, whispering in my ear. "I don't have to, if you're not ok with it, sunshine" Her breath warm against my neck, making me shake even more.

"Hey! It's a dare you have to do it!" Pilar whined, clasping her hands together in a plead. Raven glared at her, narrowing her eyes in a 'quit it' manner. She can be pretty scary when needs be. "I'm not going to make Tr-". "Do it" all heads turned to me almost instantly, including Ravens.

"Pardon , sunshine?". I cleared my throat and glanced over to Raven, giving her a small smile to try to tell her it was ok. "It was a dare, Rae". She nodded, but I could tell she wasn't 100% certain with this idea. "It's just a kiss" I giggled slightly, hoping I didn't sound too desperate.

Raven leaned down closer to me, glancing at me every few seconds just to make sure I was ok with this. I kept her eye contact, trying to shake the anxiety inside of me. I almost forgot about the other four people in the room once Raven's breath came close to me, feeling it against me cheek.

"Its just a kiss" I mumbled, reassuring her and maybe myself. She nodded, her eyes though saying a different story. She looked as If she was almost nervous.

We were only centimetres away from each other, our noses touching, our breathes mixed and our eyes locked. I never knew how green her eyes were until now, they were like sparking emeralds. But right before we could even try and kiss, the front door slammed open, causing us both to jump back in alarm.

"TRACY, YOUR FATHER AND I ARE HOME!" I heard dad call from the front door (Blaine) His voice sounded faint, almost everything did. All I could hear was the slight breathing of Raven from beside me. Well, that's all I wanted to hear.

"We're in the living room Mr. Hummel Anderson!" Emma shouted from Lucas' lap. Both of my father's heads popped around the corner, wide smiles on each of their faces at the sight in front of them.  
"Well, what's been going on" Kurt's voice whispered, gazing down at Raven and I. Looking down at what my father was looking at I could see Raven's arms still clasping around my waist. Red blush completely covered my face, causing Blaine to giggle slightly at his daughter's innocence, she remined him a lot of the young Kurt.

"Ok baby penguin -" Blaine smiled causing Kurt to burst out laughing. I was completely clueless along with the rest of my friends. "We're going into the kitchen to make dinner. And Raven-" Raven instantly shot up, arms still around my waist causing me to shoot up with her.  
Kurt started laughing even harder, clutching to his rib cage, _poor girl_ he thought.  
Blaine smirked at the shy girls in front of him. _God could they be any more like us?_. "Careful there". And with that they were gone. Leaving Pilar, Emma, Beth and Lucas in a fit of laughter.

I was still trying to hid, putting my hands up to my face and covering it. Raven was stiff behind me, her arms practically clinging onto me for dear life. "Rae, calm down" I mumbled.

XXX

"Listen, sorry about earlier" Kurt smiled towards his daughter who was busy washing up dishes. "It's ok dad, you don't need to apologize". I started scrubbing faster, causing splashes of water to jump out at me.  
"Are you and Raven..." I instantly stopped him, spinning around and practically shouting "No!, we're just friends..." that caused Kurt to giggle. "Ok, ok. Just know it would be ok if you were"

I smiled softly, I already knew my dads would accept me, but it was still nice to hear it. "Thanks" I mumbled, going back to washing the dishes.  
Kurt walked up behind me and placed a soft kiss on the top of my head. "We'll always love you Tracy. No matter who you love." And with that he left. Causing my wide smile to grow even wider.

A few minutes later I heard the kitchen door open from behind me. Thinking it was one of my dad's I continued washing up.

"Sunshine..." Raven's voice was soft, almost weakly soft as If she had been crying. Turning around I could see her eyes puffy and pink, tear stains down her cheek and her lips red from biting them. "Are you ok?" I asked, quickly putting down my gloves and dishes and indulging her in an embrace.

"My father - he - he..." She was breaking down. Tears rolling down her cheeks and onto my neck. I started rubbing small circles on her back, trying to sooth her as much as I could. "You don't have to tell me" I whispered only tightening my hold on her.  
I counted myself very lucky for seeing this side of Raven, not many people saw it. They saw the always tough and emotionless side of Raven where for whatever reason I got to see the sweet and sensitive side of her.  
"I want to..." She whispered, tucking her head into my neck. "Than I'll wait, take you time".

I did wait, I waited for the whole night. We had gone up to my room and just lay on my bed in each others arms, Raven crying slightly and me softly rubbing circles on her back. She would try to speak but than she would just break down again. My heart was breaking, seeing her like this... She just looked so Brocken.

It was around midnight by the time her crying stopped and she finally gazed up to me. I brushed her tears away with my finger and than left my hand at the side of her face, slowly rubbing my thumb back and forward. Brushing away any tears that came to her eyes.

"He's gone..."

AUTHORS NOTE -

Hey guys! how are yous?

Ok so I know this isn't the best chapter, but I like it. Again it's more fluff xD.

I'm sorry for anyone who liked Sebastian's character, personally I adore him so it did hurt when I killed him off but it's kind of important to the story line so hold on xD

What did you think of the chapter anyway? let me know your thoughts x

\- Keely


	16. Chapter 14

_Raven's pov (SURPRISE!)_

The game of truth and dare came to a sudden stop as soon as Tracy's dads came home. None of us were really brave enough to continue.  
Tracy had gone to help her dads in the kitchen while the rest of us just started talking in the circle. The main topic of discussion was Tracy and I, so I was relieved she wasn't here.  
Pilar and Beth kept talking to each other once they got fed up with me only giving them short answers about Tracy. I wasn't about to pour my heart out and to be honestly they should of known that.  
Lucas and Emma were too busy talking and flirting with each other to even pay any attention to me, so I left.

I went up to mine and Pilar's room for a while, just lying on the bed and staring at the ceiling. My thoughts kept going back to Tracy and the almost kiss... . Yet again she made it sound as if she didn't want to kiss me or that it didn't mean anything to her if we did...  
But to me, it would of meant the world.

**((TIME SKIP - DINNER))**

Walking down the stairs I could practically feel the nerves build up inside of me. My knees began to feel like jelly and I could feel myself getting too warm.  
Tracy's dads do seem like amazing people, trust me I know that but they sure scared the shit out of me, mostly Blaine did but Kurt could be intimidating too.  
Which is worse, he's like the silent but deadly type of killer...

Gulping I opened the dining room door with trembling hands.  
"Hey, Raven!" I heard Pilar chime from the dining table. I gave a slight smile, trying to plaster a believable smile across my face, trying to hide the feeling of nerves too.  
"There's a free seat beside me". Turning my attention to Tracy she nodded to the empty seat beside her. I hesitated, only for a second, before sitting myself down. I kept my head down and didn't even think to lift it up.

As Kurt gave out dinner I heard a course of 'thank yous' and 'this smells greats', It did smell great, amazing even but I kept my mouth shut, scared to say something stupid if I opened it.

I felt Tracy's fingers interlocking with mine and giving them a slight squeeze, I darted my eyes up to hers. I could feel my face getting hot and I could see hers was too.

Finally building up the courage I glanced over to Kurt and Blaine whispering a small thank you. They both gave her a reassuring nod, mixed with a small smile.

'How is she Sebastian's daughter?' Blaine thought, mentally giggling.

The rest of the night was spent with Kurt and Blaine telling us stories on when they were younger. About their individual problems with bullying and then their story on how they met and how it changed everything.

They would have us laughing to tears with the stories of Lucas' mothers and them, Lucas would try to hid from embarrassment which only made it more enjoyable to listen to.  
Santana sounded like my kind of person, she was a complete bad - ass by the sounds of it. And it surprises me on how Brittany and her were married, they seemed like complete opposites, but than It gave me hope for Tracy and I.  
They would have us smiling from ear to ear at their prom stories, on how the first prom Kurt was elected 'prom queen', I couldn't even imagine being that let alone him being one. And than the second prom, where Kurt got to see Blaine without his hair gel for the first time and how he looked like a bush.  
The whole time Tracy kept our fingers interlocked on top of my knee, rubbing circles against my knuckles whenever she felt me stiffen. She really hasn't changed...

**((TIME SKIP - PHONE CALL))**

Walking out of the dining room, surprising my nerves had calmed down. I even had a good time, Kurt and Blaine have amazing stories to tell about their lives and Tracy's friend's parent's lives. It was safe to say I was jealous of their relationship, I so wanted it with Tracy.

Once I opened Pilar and my's bedroom door, I felt my phone buzz in my pocket.  
I picked it up and saw the name 'police' sprawled across the screen. My nerves instantly went up, I tried to go over what I could of possible done wrong. But once listening to the police I think my heart stopped.  
I could feel tears fill my eyes, blurring my vision completely.  
Putting my phone away I could only think of two things... Tracy and Pilar...

**((TIME SKIP - TELLING PILAR))**

Pilar's mind had gone completely blank once the news tumbled out of Raven's mouth. She felt as if she couldn't move or breath, all she could do was wrap her arm tightly around Raven and let the tears stream out of her eyes.  
Sebastian wasn't even her biological father and she felt utterly broken, so she couldn't possibly imagine what Raven was feeling.  
They spent the next 20 minutes just in each others arms, tears flowing from each of their eyes.  
Raven was constantly trembling and shaking. Pilar didn't know what do.  
She kept her arms tight around Raven but it just wasn't working. She let out a sigh, trying to calm herself before even thinking about talking.

"Talk to Tracy, she can help more than I can -"  
"But what about you..." Raven's voice spoke, muffled by tears. "I'll call Kayla. Maybe Lucas can help too" Pilar whispered, rubbing up and down Raven's back, trying to calm her down.

"Are you sure?" Raven cried, tears streaming down her eyes. "Yes, Rae" Pilar half smiled.

"Ok..." Raven tried to smile back, getting up out of Pilar's arms and making her way out the door.  
Outside Lucas stood alone, a pained expression across his face. "Is she ok?" He asked, voice trembling. Raven shook her head, tears flowing down her own eyes. "She needs you" Raven whispered. He gave her a slight nod before making his way into Pilar's room.  
As soon as Pilar saw Lucas she instantly ran up to him and threw her arms

**AUTHORS NOTE - **

Hey guys! how are yous?

So I wrote this chapter in the car. So I apologize if its not the best, There was a lot happening in the car at the time.  
Raven's pov to me is more difficult to write from than Tracy's but for some reason I like it... what pov do you guys like best?

Anyway... is it just me or do you guys see the chemistry between Lucas and Pilar xD

Also! for people who were wondering! The parents of Tracy's parents are  
Lucas - Santana and Brittany  
Emma - Rachel and Jesse  
Beth - Quinn and Puck

Ok that's it bai! - insta for my wattpad stories is -** keely_wattpadX**

\- Keely


	17. Chapter 15

_Tracy's pov_

_"He's gone"_. at that moment, I practically felt my heart drop.

I never met Raven's dad but, the way she talked about him almost made me feel like I knew him. Raven seemed just like Him from what I've heard.

My dads once mentioned how Sebastian was flirtatious and overly confident. How he constantly flirted with Blaine, even, thought Kurt was there. They also mentioned how, whenever he wasn't flirtatious, he was an amazing friend, to both of my dads.  
Raven honestly reminds me a lot of him, which is even more heart breaking.

"Oh, Rae" I whispered under my breath, bringing her back into my arms. Tears kept pouring out of her eyes, soaking my top but truthfully I didn't care. My heart was breaking for Raven, at every sob or cry I could feel my heart sinking down lower and lower.

"I'm sorry" She kept saying into my top. I kept telling her that it was ok, that she was aloud to cry, that I didn't mind one bit.  
She clung tighter to the top of t shirt, burring her head into the crook of my neck and just letting her tears flow. I kept my arms securely around her not planning on letting go any time soon.

And by the time her breathing evened out I could see tears filling my own eyes. I kept my hands on her back, rubbing small circles to try soothe her. Whispering nothings into her ear too, just to reassure her that I was here and that she wasn't alone.

**XXX**

My thoughts kept going back to Pilar, whenever they weren't focused on Raven. I hoped and prayed she was ok or even feeling a little better , that someone was there for her the same way I was here for Raven.

"Rae".

There was no response, all I could hear was her even breaths, all I could feel was a light weight against me.  
I smiled sadly once realizing she had fallen asleep. She honestly looked so peaceful, but I would be lying if I said it didn't hurt me to know, she cried herself to sleep.

**XXX**

Getting up I lay Raven down on my bed, placing one of my blankets over her. She lay peacefully, breath even with soft puffs of air escaping her lips. I sighed contently at the sight before me, whispering a small 'I'll be right back' before slipping out my bedroom door.

Stepping out I came face to face with both of my dads. They each had upset faces. I noticed their tightly clasped hands first, than, their tear soaked faces.  
"Is she ok?" Kurt asked, making sure to keep his voice quite. "I don't think so... her dad just passed so I don't think, ok, would be the right word for how she's feeling right now...". "Of course. If you guys wanted, you could stay here a little bit longer. If she's not up for school tomorrow that is, same goes for Pilar." Blaine said.

"Thanks, I'll talk to her in the morning... is it ok if she sleeps in my room tonight?" I was crossing my fingers at this point. I just knew if she woke up alone it would be awful, for her and me.

Both Kurt and Blaine nodded, giving small sympathetic smiles, it pained me to see their sorry expressions. Sebastian was one of Blaine's close friends, well, before they had me.  
I said thank you. They each kissed me on the head than left to go to sleep, hands still clasped tightly.

**XXX**

Before I went back into my room though, I went to check on Pilar.  
Walking down the hall I stopped outside Pilar's door. I was praying to see at least one person with her, even though she isn't that close to any of my friends I'd still like to think they would be there for her.  
With crossed fingers I knocked softly on her door. In relief I head a small come In, the voice was too quite to distinguish whose voice it was though. All I knew though was that it wasn't Pilar's.

When I opened the door a smile crept across my face. Pilar was asleep in Lucas' arms, her arm across his chest, her leg over his and his arm behind her head, it would've been impossible to untangle them.

"She fell asleep, I didn't have the heart to wake her. And now my arm's dead." Lucas said, chuckling slightly. I giggled along, It was always nice to hear someone laugh in an upsetting situation, it just gives you some hope that things could easily turn around in the end.

"Where's Emma, if she ok with this?" I asked, waving my hand in their direction.  
Lucas' voice became hoarse and uncertain even a bit hostile, with his next statement. "I don't know, and I do feel bad for saying this, but, I don't care. All I know is that she needs me more that Emma goes...". I nodded. It was quite clear from up close that something was going on with these two and I didn't want to interfere.

I spent another five minutes with Lucas, just talking. I sat at the end of the bed while Lucas was still tangled with Pilar.

I told him I was going to head back to Raven, I explained that I didn't want her to worry about being alone. With that he grinned like a proud mother, I playfully punched him on the shoulder before making my way back to my room.

**XXX**

I made sure to be extra quite once entering my bedroom even though I knew Raven was a heavy sleeper but I still wanted to be careful.  
I quickly got into my pj's, tied up my hair (into a loose bun) and took off my make up before climbing into the space next to her.

I felt the body heat almost instantly, making me too comfortable for words, it was getting hard to even keep my eyes open. I knew I could slowly feel myself becoming addicted to contact. Her... contact.

Raven moved slightly so she was curled against my side. I smiled and wrapped one of my arms around her.

"Hi" she mumbled from under my hold, her voice was hoarse from sleep and even in this situation I couldn't bring myself to not think it was unbelievably sexy. I turned my head slowly towards her, smiling slightly. "Hi, Rae". She snuggled closer, resting her head on my chest. I could feel my heart picking up.

"Thank you for today" She said. I unknowing ran my fingers through her hair. I could sense a slight smirk on her face, which made my heart flutter even more. "what are you smirking about?"." Just remembering how you used to do that a lot" she smiled. My eyebrow raised.

"When?" I asked, running my fingers yet again through her hair. I could hear a soft giggle, making me smile even brighter. "When we were younger, when ever I was sad or upset, even angry, you used to play with my hair. It helped me calm down". I could feel blush creeping across my cheeks at the forgotten memory.

It was such a small memory that didn't mean much to me, I always just remembered hating seeing her upset, I never remembered the hair playing part . "Well I hated seeing you upset".  
"Like wise...". I could hear her voice getting softer, she was letting the sleep take over her and I was too.

With this one moment, I knew just how much I liked Raven. And not just as friends, not just as best friends and not just as any form of 'friends'. I liked her much more than that.  
_And for the first time in a while, it didn't scare me... _

**XXX**

**AUTHORS NOTE -**

Hey guys! how are yous?

So I really like this chapter. Don't get my wrong I hated having to kill off Sebastian but it has to happen for the plotline to play out.

What are your thoughts on Pilar and Lucas by the way?  
Do you ship them or not?

Ok so I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. See you next chapter x


	18. Chapter 16

Tracy's pov

Slowly blinking my eyes open I could feel a slight weight on top of me.  
I had almost forgotten what was happening, but when I looked down and saw her head I remember everything. Which only brought a grin across my face.

**XXX**

I remember my feelings, my thoughts and my worries. I remember finally admitting to myself of just how much Raven means to me. And how much I want to be more than just 'friends' with her. I also remember her fathers passing and how fragile she's going to be.

**XXX**

Her soft breathing filled the air, bouncing off my bedroom walls. Like this, she looked absolutely adorable. She wasn't shy, rude, impulsive nor was she flirtatious she was just, calm.  
Her hair was sprawled around me and her face, her top was just slightly rolled up showing off just above her belly button.

**XXX**

The calmness though, It soon went away. Her eyes started fluttering, moving frantically as if she was trying to open them but couldn't. The brims of her eyes and her cheeks soon became covered in tears.  
I quickly got up, placing both of my hands on her shoulders, shaking her slightly ; just enough to try wake her.  
"Rae. Rae, come on wake up". I kept shaking her shoulders slightly, trying my best to wake her up. It just wasn't happening though, her eyes were fluttering like mad and her breath was coming in short quite gasps. As if she was choking.

I began to panic, I honestly didn't know what to do. When ever this happened to one of my dads the other one was just kiss them awake, they said it was the shock factor. But I couldn't do that, I couldn't kiss her.

Frantically glancing around my room I couldn't see any water or anything that would help wake her. So I just began shaking her slightly again, praying she would wake up.

**XXX**

After a good 5 minutes of trying to shake her awake her eyes shot open. Looking around the room in utter confusion. I let out a sigh of relief.

"You okay?". She looked at me, puzzled as to what had just happened. Raven nodded, looking down to the bed.  
I truthfully don't know why I did this but I brought my hand up to her cheek, softly brushing away the tears from her eyes.

She gazed up to me, her eyes big and soaked in tears. I gave her a tiny smile, I guess my way of trying to reassure her that it's ok.

"Why did you do this?". Raven's voice shocked me slightly, it sounded so... broken. "Do what?". "Stay with me... Why didn't you turn me away?". This question brought tears to my own eyes, why would she think I would turn her away?  
"Rae, I would _never_! turn you away". "Why?. I'm rude, impulsive, quite tempered, weak... and when my dad died. I just came here and you just let me... after all the shit I put you through. I'm a horrible person. I don't deserve you, sunshine".  
Yet again another shot to my heart... why have I never seen this side of her, she thinks so little of herself. Why? 

Locking eyes with her I brought one of my hands down from her face and grabbed one of her hands. Interlocking our fingers I began to speak. "You, Raven smythe are none of those things, you are. Trustworthy, beautiful, kind, a bad - ass, sweet, caring. You're one of the most strongest, no, you are the strongest person I know. You are far! from an awful person, it's ok to be upset that your dad passed, I know I would be devastated. And I'm always here to help you no matter what, because I know you would help me if I ever needed it . You're also, a big dork sometimes.". I smiled once I heard her giggle slightly.

"And...". I can't believe I'm about to say this... but I need to. If I don't say it now than I won't be able to say it later.  
My palms were noticeably sweating, my heart was hammering and thoughts were getting all jumbled up.  
It didn't help that she was looking at me.

"All that... all that is why, I like you". I sighed, letting go of the breath I didn't know I've been holding. Her gaze was practically burning into me, her smile was gone and was replaced by a shocked expression.

"You... like, m-me?" Her voice trembled. I nodded , opening my mouth to speak, I didn't know what I was going to say but I just kind of rolled with it.

"Yes, I really like you." Her shocked expression stuck, making me extra nervous. Have I done something wrong? Oh god...

"But it's ok if you don't like me, I don't want to ruin our friendship. It means so much to me. You mean a lot to me, But its ok if you don't want it that way... I'll completely understand, I'm sorry If I ruined things. Oh my god, you're not going to speak to me again are you... oh please do! -" Raven cut me off, rolling her eyes and muttering out my name. "Sunshine..."

"Yes?". "I've always liked you. Ever since we were kids, so yes I really like you too... like really really like you.".

If the bed wasn't under us I probably would of fallen, the sudden lift of weight off my shoulders was so refreshing. I had never thought she could of possibly liked me back...  
She was the school's player, she was KNOWN for not liking people. I felt lucky...  
But than it felt like it was too good to be true.

"Really, cause like I know your reputation and I wouldn't wan-". Raven's lips smashed onto mine, causing any my breath to go completely out the window.

I sat stiff at first, not truly believing this was actually happening. That in a few seconds I would wake up, Raven would be gone and I would be alone. But when those few seconds came Raven was still here, and so was her lips. They were very much here...

I began to react, still completely in shock and not knowing what to do didn't really help. I've never kissed anyone before, well one that counted at least. so it was completely new to me...

After another few minutes My arms had somehow made there way across Raven's neck and hers had someone made their way across my waist.

I think at that moment, all this just kind of became real, and I instantly got shy.

_OH MY GOD! I'M FRECKING KISSING RAVEN!. _

**XXX**

**AUTHORS NOTE - **

He he, hey guys! how are yous?

So I'm sorry if this chapter seems a bit rushed. I did try trust me. I also just wanted them to kiss, so finally here it is!

ALSO! I'm not great at "describing" kissing scenes or like anything to do with that, but I'll try so don't worry this won't be the only kiss in this book.

SO thoughts from you guys, what did you think about this chapter?

Ok now bai!

\- keely


	19. Chapter 17

Raven's pov (surprise!)

I couldn't help but melt under her touches, they started off around my neck but than got lower as we continued. Now her hands were resting on my upper thighs, causing my breath to get stuck in my throat.  
I could feel myself burning up, never in a million years did it even cross my mind that she would of felt the same way about me the way I felt about her. To me It was long gone even remotely possible.  
Tracy was always so innocent, shy and even timid. To me she wasn't someone whom I thought would of reviled her feelings so easily. So yes, counting myself "lucky" would be an understatement.

"Wait..." I breathed out, shivering from the soft kisses she was trailing along my jawline. I truthfully didn't want to stop but I knew we were going to fast. And I was scared that if one of us messed up it might ruin everything we've worked for.

"Am I doing something wrong?" She asked, worry covering her whole face. I had to giggle, even in this situation, she's still herself. "No, of course_ not_ sunshine. I just don't want to go too fast".  
I couldn't of possible imagined what happened next.  
She burst out laughing and I mean _burst out_, clutching her ribs, tears rolling down her cheeks, her big dorky smile burst out kind of laugh. Looking at her I smiled myself. She looked too cute for me _not_ to smile.

"Why are you laughing?" I pouted, trying to look annoyance even crossing my arms across my chest for good measure. She quickly sat up, grabbing both of my hands and kissing my cheek softly. I'm pretty sure I turned beetroot red, the affection was something I was going to have to get used to.

"I'm sorry, Rae. It's just I'm not used to hearing you say "too fast" in a sentence which was just after someone kissing you" Tracy said, squeezing my hands in reassurance.  
She's right, like always. I don't say "too fast" often, at all really. I just didn't want to mess up something which meant a lot to me.

"I just don't want to mess this, us, up". Tracy's smile beamed from ear to ear. She felt so lucky to have Raven show herself to her. "I don't want to mess this up too" She smiled, bringing me into a tight embrace.

"Also, we might be going to quick. You're father just passed and your emotions are going to be out of control right now." She whispered, brushing through my hair with her fingers.  
Right, dad... I nearly forgot about that, well I guess I wanted to forget. "Can we not talk about that right now?". She nodded, kissing my quickly on my nose before getting up from the bed. I let out a whine of protest, the warmth was gone in an instant and coldness was replaced it.

Tracy giggled slightly before putting out her hand for me to take, I took it with out hesitation. "We need break fast, Rae" she said. On cue my stomach began to rumble at an embarrassingly loud sound.  
Giggling we both made our way down the stairs, hand in hand not caring if people saw.  
Well the thought of her dads knowing scared me but seeing her smiling calmed everything down. It was the type of smile which could calm people in the time of an earth quake.

XXX

"Good morning, Pilar" Tracy said, looking in the direction of my best friend. She nodded at her, not even noticing anything different. Only when I put my arm around Tracy's waist did she notice anything. "OMG! are you two - OMG!" She shrieked excitably, it caught the attention of everyone in the room also. Making Lucas, Beth and Emma turn to see what was happening.

They all smiled widely at the sight, Beth and Emma giggling like drunk teenagers. I gave them all a nod before bringing Tracy down to the couch, I kept my arm around her. Her contact slowly became addictive, like a drug.

Lucas was sitting on a three person couch, Beth beside him with a giddy grin on her face. Emma was seated just between Beth's legs, letting her best friend braid her hair. The tv was turned on but no one was paying attention to it. Pilar was standing in front of the empty space beside Lucas, looking completely hyper with pride. I rolled my eyes at the sight, they seem more excited then Tracy and I do at this relationship.

Sitting down, Tracy seated herself on my lap. Blush on each of our faces. Tracy more so Raven, since Raven had her masked face back on. She only ever took It off when she was with Tracy and Tracy alone.  
"When did this happen?" Lucas smirked, pulling Pilar down to his other side. They too had blush across their faces but it wasn't as noticeable as Tracy's and Raven's still Lucas and Beth were still "a thing".  
"This morning" I answered, getting straight to the point. I never saw the point in by passing anything. Tracy on the other hand was hiding her face in my neck, which I thought was absolutely adorable.  
"Congrats guys" We heard to voices from the doorway. Snapping my head around I thought my heart stopped, Blaine and Kurt were standing, hand in hand just gazing at us. Their expressions were unreadable. "Dads!" Tracy gasped, trying to get out of my hold. I wouldn't let her, her dads were going to find out about us eventually why not get it over with.  
"Good morning, Trace" Blaine smiled, Kurt kept his attention on me. His smile was slowly creeping on his face, his heart warmed at the idea of his daughter being happy. No matter who the girl or boy was that made her happy.

"Good morning..." Tracy said, giving up hope on moving, she lay limply in my hold. I was reassuring her by rubbing circles on her back. Pilar and Emma were trying to hold back 'awws', you could just tell.  
"Breakfast will be ready soon, Raven could you help out?" Kurt asked. I turned to Tracy, slightly worried. But when she gave me a slight kiss on my cheek I got up with only small hesitation. "You'll be fine". Smiling I left the room, Kurt and Blaine in front of me, both have equally unreadable smirks across their faces.

_Oh god... _

Authors note - 

Hey guys! how are yous?

So yes, I know that Raven and Pilar don't seem too upset about their whole dad situation. Trust me though, they are, they are just trying to keep it masked like they normally do with most of their emotions. But during the nights each girl wakes up with nightmares of the call and only with Lucas and Tracy can they be ok. So just wait, I myself have gone through lose so it's not like I have 0 connection to it. Truthfully I reacted to how Raven is, the first time finding out I balled my eyes out to sleep but than I masked it, well until night came. So please, be patient with me.

Anyway let me know what you guys think of this chapter. Pilar, Raven and Tracy will be going back to Crawford soon x

Ok now, bai!

\- keely


	20. Chapter 18

_Hyper's POV_

Coming home on weekends was always like a blessing in disguise.  
Lilith and I would always take the time to be together fully, bask in each other's presence.  
Since neither of us had a family to go home to we slowly became each other's family.

Pilar letting us stay in her holiday home was always a God send. If it wasn't for her we would of had to stay at school. And that thought sent shivers down my spine, we already spend 5 days a week there I couldn't possibly imagine what it would be like to spend all 7.

We were relieved that Pilar and Raven weren't coming too, course we would miss them but being a couple, you kind of need your own private space.

XXX

"Honey!" Lilith shouted from down the Hall. She was in the middle of making dinner. I left her alone in the kitchen, to try figure out the recipe she didn't want my help, since she was adamant about, "cooking her honey some dinner"

"Yes love?" I called back, already knowing what was about to be said next. "I sort of need help...". Picking myself up off the bed I made my way down the Hall, laughing the whole way.

Before me I couldn't help but burst out laughing, Lilith was standing in front of the kitchen counter. Apron half tied around her, flour in her hair and eggs splattered across her chest. It made it that much cuter when I saw her pout, she generally looked upset.  
"The food hates me, all I wanted to do was cook you dinner.". Making my way over to her I let out a small "i know" before sneaking my arms around her waist from the back.

Nuzzling my chin into her neck she leaned back into my hold. "What happened, love?" I said, trying my hardest not to laugh.  
"It went everywhere" she pouted, keeping her eyes to the floor. God she's adorable.  
"I can see that" I couldn't help it, I had to laugh she just looked so confused.

"AND now your laughing at me" Lilith said trying her hardest to get out of my hold, I only tightened my arms. No way was she getting away from me.  
"I'm sorry". I pouted my lip out a bit before peppering her cheek in kisses, I could see her withering from under my touch.  
"Fine... I forgive you, just please help" she added, pointing to the left over eggs and flour. I nodded happily, I had to break my hold of her so I could get to the food. She whined in protest which only made me giggle harder.  
"You're adorable" I whispered in her ear, causing her to turn bright red. "I love you" I whispered again, placing a kiss to her nose. "I love you too, dork" she smiled happily.  
God I'm going to marry this women one day...

XXX

"Finally done" I sighed, whipping down my forehead. Who knew cooking could be so difficult.  
Well cooking wasn't difficult, it was difficult having someone constantly needing affection with you. But honestly I didn't mind. I would give this women affection any day.

"It looks amazing, love" I smiled towards Lilith, she was standing proudly over the finished product. She smiled her goofy grin, which I adored. She gets excited over such little things, which again is yet another reason I love her.  
" ah I'm so happy! Now sit and Ill get the cutlery!" she smiled, dashing out the room in a leap to get the plates and cutlery. 3...2...1...  
"Honey! I'm too short!". On cue she shouted from the storage room, this happens every time doesn't she remember?, I thought chuckling to myself as I went to help.

Taking down the plates I handed them down to Lilith who took them with a wide smile across her face, her white teeth shining in the darkened room. "Thank you!". Bending down I kissed her on the nose before weaving my arm around her waist and making our way back to the kitchen.

XXX

The food was amazing and I made sure to comment on It, of course we did it together but I wanted to give her credit ; she just seemed so happy.

"Did you hear back from the sisters?" Lilith questioned in between bites of food. I shook my head, my gut twisting remembering what had recently happened. Pilar texted us letting us know, we asked how they were but we never got a reply. It didn't bother us, we knew they would be upset right now. And I knew Tracy would be there for them so I wasn't that worried. Plus we were only a phone call away if they needed it.  
"I feel so bad for them, they didn't even get to say bye" Lilith mumbled, I could hear her voice breaking. I walked over to her, lifting her up and carrying her over to the couch, she pointed to the uncleaned dishes but I told her not to worry about it. This subject brings up bad memories for her so the dishes could wait.

Setting ourselves on the couch, Lilith nuzzled into me. She wrapped her arms securely around my neck and held tightly to the back on my top, keeping her legs either sides of my thighs. I sat there, rubbing up and down her back and kissing her neck slightly, nothing sexual, just trying to reassure her.  
"I'm sure they are ok" I said in between kisses. She nodded her head slightly, not really certainly but still reassuringly.  
"We are only a phone call away anyway  
". She nodded again, letting herself go limp in my hold and just enjoy the contact. "I just feel bad that we weren't there" she whispered looking up into my eyes. I brushed away her tears before kissing her lips.

We kissed for a few minutes, holding each other tightly and warmly. Both of us smiling softly into the kiss.  
"Marry me" I let out, not really thinking. It had been on my mind for a while but we never talked about it.  
I was pretty sure it took her off guard because she gazed up into my eyes with confusion and uncertainty. "Pardon?". I took a deep breath before saying it again. "Promise me that you'll marry me, that we'll spend our lives together because I couldn't imagine my life without you. Without your contact, without your smile, without your tears and without yourself".

Lilith smiled widely, letting tears roll down her cheeks. Just minutes before they were talking about Raven and pilar and than now, they were promising each other to the other. Reality wasn't really a word for them, logic too. The only word they lived off was love. So when topics changed so quickly it didn't phase them.

_"Yes"_

Authors note -

Hey guys! How are yous?

So is it bad that I find it easier writing for hyper and Lilith... 😂. Anyway what did you think about this chapter?

I'm sorry this chapter wasn't about the main couple I just kind of wanted to write about my babies, this chapter wasn't planned either so I apologize if it's a bit all over the place.

But yet again, like Lilith and hyper said logic and reality wasn't words them so I guess it's ok and makes sense if their chapters aren't completely built. But I promise I'll make them believable 😅.

Ok now Bai!

\- Keely


	21. Chapter 19

_Raven's pov - _

following Kurt and Blaine into the kitchen strangely felt as if they were leading me to a prison cell. It was the same nerves and worry I would of felt, well I imagine anyway...

But when the kitchen doors opened the nerves instantly calmed down, my senses were filled with the mouth watering smell of freshly baked goods. "Sit down here" Kurt said pointing to the only untucked chair at the dining room table.

The kitchen was spotless, it was weird to see. Even Crawford's student kitchen was a mess. But here everything was so neat, plates tucked away perfectly into the over hanging drawers, the sink was clear of cutlery and there were even little family quotes hanging around the room. You would be crazy not to feel at home here.

XXX

Blaine pulled out the seat in front of me letting Kurt sit down, he than pulled the seat out beside Kurt and sat himself down. Both dads had equally sorry expressions across their faces, it only than dawned on me that they didn't call me in here to give me the 'you be careful with our daughter' speech, the realization of this, scared the shit out me.

"We heard about Sebastian..." Blaine was the first to speak, giving me a pitfall look. I hated it, I hated when people felt pity of sorry for me, it made me feel completely and utterly weak. "It's ok, I'm ok" I said, fidgeting in my seat.  
Kurt than spoke, biting his lip in the fear of saying something to set me off. "We wanted to plan a funeral...". "No it's ok..." I mumbled under my breath, I hardly knew these people and they hardly knew me or my dad. Even if they said they knew him it really didn't seem that way. If they knew him, they would of known how bad of a situation we were in before he got taken to jail, they would've helped.

"We wanted to, it's the least we could do, Raven.. Your father he -". "YOU DIDN'T EVEN KNOW HIM!" I screamed, gaining shocked faces from everyone, me included. I didn't want to scream, I was grateful they were trying but it was too little too late.  
"Sorry, just no" I whispered, standing up and leaving the kitchen and two surprised dads behind me.

I think the whole reality of my dad no longer being here was too much for me to handle, people said 'I'd be fine', 'I'd get through It' but truthfully I didn't_ want_ to get through it. I didn't want it to happen in the first place, I never got to say goodbye. I can't even remember the last time we talked, we laughed or we even saw each other.  
I couldn't do anything, I was helpless, weak. I can't bring him back, I can't change the past and I certainly can't go through a funeral... I just couldn't accept that he was fully gone. As if tomorrow morning, I would wake up in my old house with my dad and Pilar just down stairs.

My thoughts whizzed around my head for a while and before I knew I was against Tracy's headboard with one of her pillows against me, just letting the tears stream down my cheeks.

XXX

"Rae?". Looking up I could see Pilar in the doorway accompanied by Tracy. "Come in...".

And with that they came in, their arms wide up and their eyes too filled with tears. I instantly jumped into their arms, nuzzling my chin into Tracy's neck. Just having these two here made everything just a bit more tolerable.  
"My dads said you were upset, so I got Pilar and we came up here. Are you ok?" Tracy said, rubbing circles into my back. She always did this to soothe me, it worked wonders really.

"I just, I didn't say goodbye...". Pilar gazed at me with that, tears fully drenching my clothes, her clothes and the bed beneath us. "we still can". I looked at her puzzled, he's gone how the hell can we say goodbye. "If Tracy's dads throw a funeral we can say goodbye. They want to help, Rae" Pilar smiled, cuddling herself up to my side.

The thought did pass through my mind, it was an opportunity but the thought of people constantly saying 'sorry' through out the day with barley even meaning it made me feel angry and upset. And I knew it wasn't about me, it was about dad and what he needed. He would of wanted Pilar and I to be happy, the funeral I guess was really the only way to do that.

"Ok..." I said, turning my attention between the two girls in front of me. They shared a quick glance before pulling me back into their arms. I sighed contently, there is no where I'd rather be.

XXX

I'd be lying if I said there wasn't more crying after that, because well, there was quite a bit more. but by the end of the evening we all had calmed down. Sunshine calmed down first, paying her attention to both Pilar and I. Even if a moment like this I couldn't help but think what a great mum she would make, she could make anyone calm no matter the situation.

"Thank you guys...". Tracy smiled brightly, pressing a soft kiss to my cheek while Pilar giggled slightly. "I'm going to leave you girls here, are you ok, Rae?" Pilar asked already half making her way out the door. I gave her a nod, showing that I'd be ok. She nodded back before making her way out the door and back to Lucas, well at least I thought she was.

"You sure your ok?" Tracy asked, looking at me with worry. "Yes sunshine, I'll be ok" I replied. She threw her arms around me in a small giggle of excitement before speaking again, "You're so strong, Rae. You know that" It wasn't much of a question but more of a statement. No matter whats happening she always puts a smile on my face.

Outside the door we heard someone clear their throat, turning my head around I came face to face with both Kurt and Blaine. A sudden feeling of guilt came over me when I remembered the little outburst. "dinner is nearly ready..." Blaine spoke, looking between us. We both nodded but as they made their way out I shouted after them. "I'm sorry for earlier, you didn't deserve that". Kurt gave me a smile, Blaine gave me nod but in their own ways it meant the same thing. "Thank you, we know this is a hard time for you so we only want to help." Blaine smiled, smiling back I thanked them once more. "Dinner is ready soon so unlatch and come join us " Kurt giggled.

XXX

_Making my way to the kitchen there was a feeling of belonging, it was nice..._

AUTHORS NOTE - 

Hey guys! how are yous?

First off, I'm sorry if this chapter is a bit all over the place I wrote it really late xD I'm kind of half asleep right now.

Anyway, next chapter is the funeral and than the girls go back to Crawford where the fluff can begin xD.

Ok now, Bai 3

\- keely


	22. Chapter 20

(this is set a few days after Raven and Tracy shared a bed. So Raven isn't in Tracy's room when she wakes up)

_3rd view - funeral - _

the day of the funeral the aura around Raven and Pilar was something no body liked. They were quite, aggressive, impatient and over all hurt. No one wanted to say anything just in case they would take it the wrong way.  
Of course Tracy and Lucas were there for the girls but it didn't show much help, the girls would always shy away saying 'we're fine', even if they weren't.

No one knew what to do. All they needed to do was prepare the funeral and make it to the girls liking, that was easier said than done though. 

By the end of preparing the service looked beautiful. The walls and pillars of the church were covered in white paper, the tables were dressed in bright blue table cloths, the seats each bared a gold cushion (Kurt and Blaine didn't want people to be uncomfortable) and the coffin was packed with blue and white roses, everything looked perfect. The show of people was incredible too, Raven's and Pilar's grandparents showed (both mum's and dad's side) their aunts and uncles showed and the old warblers showed. The day was going off on a steady start.

XXX

"Rae" Tracy said, knocking on Raven's and Pilar's bedroom door. No answer, she knocked a few more times and yet again no answer. She was fed up with this, Raven was quite all morning and yes she understood why but they needed to be at the church soon.  
"Rae, I'm coming in!" She shouted from outside the door, turning the door knob to find it was locked. Sighing she knocked on the door a few more times, shouted Raven's and Pilar's name with each knock". By the 15th knock it was quite clear neither or them were going to answer the door, so the last resort was to get the key from her fathers.

XXX

Both of her fathers were fully dressed and waiting patiently in the living room, their clasped like always.  
"Tracy, love why aren't you dressed? the service is soon" Blaine said, looking his daughter up and down in confusion. "I'm trying to get Raven and Pilar ready but they won't open their door" She admitted, sighing while crossing her arms against her chest.  
Both of her dads frowned, they knew today was going to be hard on the girls but this wasn't helping matters. "The key is in the top cabinet near the front door" Kurt spoke, smiling slightly when Blaine wrapped his arm around his waist. "Thanks" Tracy smiled, looking at her dads in awe before leaving the room.

It still amazed her on how in love her dads were, even with their 35-36 years of age.

XXX

"Raven, Pilar , I got the key. I'm coming in" Tracy spoke firmly from outside their door.

Once inside she couldn't see anything, the bathroom door which held the only light was closed as well as the curtains making the room pitch black. Looking around Tracy saw Pilar's bed was empty, 'thank god at least one of them is awake'. Turning her attention to Raven's bed she could see the top of Raven's head sticking out from under the covers. Sighing she made her way over.

Tissues were scattered across the room along with clothes and bit and pieces, it was a pig sty. The bed side tables were covered in mugs and plates which looked like they were still dirty from food and drink. Pilar's bed was unmade also, her blankets flung around the place as if she was frantically making around.

"Raven, come on we need to get ready" Tracy whispered, sitting herself down on Raven's bed. She tried tugging Raven's blankets down but Raven pulled them back up mumbling something Tracy didn't catch. "Raven, please. I'll be there for you, I promise" Tracy smiled slightly, pulling the blankets down off Raven, this time Raven didn't protest.  
In front of Tracy the girl was unrecognizable, her face was red and her cheeks were soaked with tears. Her eyes were puffy and her lips were bitten. Her hair was all tangled too, she had most likely been pulling at it. This sight broke Tracy, giving in to her own tears. She absolutely hated seeing Raven broken like this.  
"Come here" Tracy sighed, putting both her arms out for the girl to jump into. Raven instantly cuddled closer, mumbling that she didn't want to go, that she wanted to stay here and not go through all the fake sorry's and are you oks?

"We have to go, Rae. I'll help you get ready, ok?" Tracy tried smiling, it didn't quite look right but it worked. Raven nodded, whipping at her own eyes. "Will you be there with me?" Raven asked when she got up from her bed, making her way to the wardrobe.

"Always"

XXX

Walking to the door we were greeted by my dads, Lucas, Beth, Emma and Pilar. Each had goofy smiles on their faces once they saw mine and Raven's linked arms. Rolling my eyes I walked out the door and went to the car, arms still linked with Raven's. I promised her I would be there for her so I was keeping my promise.

\- Our outfits matched also, mine being a black dress and black ankle boots with a red cardigan and hers being a black crop top with black jeans and a red cardigan, I gave it to her so she wouldn't be cold.-

XXX

_((( TIME SKIP TO THE MASS ))) - RAVENS POV _

His funeral is something I'll never forget - it seemed like a hazy dream with the volume turned down real low. The eulogies, the praying, the remembering... Before my dad was carried to his grave, we took one last look at him in the casket. He almost looked like he was only asleep - as he lay there wearing his pale blue suit, faded from all the years of wear and tear. I traced over every feature of his face with my eyes - committed a mental sketch to memory. And than he was gone.  
All that was left was me and Pilar... and sunshine.

The whole time she never left my side, her arm never unlinked with mine and her breath never stopped reassuring me that she was keeping her promise. If she wasn't her I truthfully don't know what I would've done. I would of collapsed, tears would've flooded my tears and face and my cries would of filled the full church. But with her, everything seemed less scary, less upsetting and less hurtful.

For Pilar, Lucas was there for her the whole time. His arm dangled from behind her neck, resting on her opposite shoulder. His gaze on her was something I haven't seen him give to anyone, not even Emma. At this point I couldn't care what they were or how they would describe their 'relationship', all I cared about was that she was happy. And boy did she look it...

XXX

By the end of the funeral everyone was silent in the car ride home. No one talked, no one laughed and no one made any attempt to start conversation. Silently, I was grateful for that.

Tracy unlinked her arm with mine for only a second before putting it behind me, giving me the chance to cuddle closer. Which I happily did, being close to her was the only thing keeping her happy at this moment. Well that and seeing my sister happy, even if she wasn't blood related she was the only person I had left to call 'family'.

XXX

Once at home Tracy brought me up to her room, both of us dropping down on her bed and just gazing at each other.

"Are you alright?". You know, out of all the 'all you alrights' I heard today hers was the only one I believed actually wanting an answer.

"I will be" I spoke, gazing up to her and cuddling closer. Just letting her scent fill my senses. I could feel my eyes dropping closed, I was so tired...

"Sleep, Rae." Tracy whispered. Running her fingers through my hair, her touch relaxing me even more.

"Will you stay?".

_"Always"_

AUTHORS NOTE -

Hey guys! how are yous?

So I actually quite like this chapter. I know it's nothing special but it's the 20th chapter! it still surprises me that I've stuck with this xD  
Anyway I don't know when I'll end this but so far I still have quite a few ideas in mind x.

I'll be doing a side couple chapter soon also x. Also I'll be doing another Q and A about anyone, not just a certain couple. So if you have questions please ask. I'll be looking on my insta too x

Ok now Bai 3

\- Keely

p.s Next chapter will be a few days after, when they go back to Crawford (Pilar, Raven and Tracy) So you'll get to see Kayla, Lilith and Hyper too x


	23. Chapter 21

((( few weeks after funeral )))

_Raven's pov - crawford_

going back to Crawford was not something I was looking forward to. Sure, staying in Sunshine's house any longer would of felt awkward and uncomfortable, they had already done so much for Pilar and I so we didn't want to intrude any further.

But going back to Crawford was not something i was wanting ; classes, dorms, rules and early mornings were something I've been dreading for the past few days.  
Staying in Sunshine's was awkward I'll give it that but, I got to spend nights with her and only her. I got to cuddle with her until we fell asleep. But now, yes she could stay the night in our dorm but shes going to get bombarded by Kayla and Hyper. Not to mention its not separate rooms like it is in her dorm.

And yes I'm well aware that Sunshine and I aren't actually dating and yes I'm aware that we've only kissed once but I've felt myself become addicted to her contact and presence. I honestly think that now if I didn't have that, I'd go crazy.

But the day has come (unfortunately) to start back at Crawford. And the only perk I can think of is, seeing Kayla, Hyper and Lilith... _perfect_.

_XXX_

"Thank you for your hospitality, you're both very kind to have let my sister and I stay here for 3 weeks." Pilar smiled towards Sunshine's dads, they gave her a wide smile back.  
We were all standing in the hummel-andersons drive way, bags piled up around us. We have been saying our goodbyes for nearly an hour now. Well, Pilar and Lucas had been saying their goodbyes to _each other_ for nearly an hour. I could swear the whole time Emma had a full on death glare towards her...

"I hate to break up this goodbye but, we really have to go" I spoke up, picking up some bags taking them to the car. (We were taking Pilar's car back). Sunshine stayed with her dads while Pilar and I started getting into her car, you could just tell sunshine wasn't ready to leave. I don't blame her, I wasn't either.

XXX

After another few minutes Sunshine finally made her way towards us, jumping in the back seat beside me. We rolled down the car windows to say goodbye to sunshine's dads one last time before making our way back to Crawford.

"Are you okay?" Pilar asked from upfront, she was looking into the rear view mirror in Sunshine's direction. "Yeah, just hate leaving them" she mumbled, gazing out the window blankly. "Hey, you'll see them soon" Pilar said turning her attention back to the road.  
I took this as my chance to comfort sunshine, Pilar wasn't looking but even if she was I was longing to comfort my sunshine. She just looked so upset.

"Come here" I said, opening my arms slightly to make room for her. She instantly took the chance, cuddling into my side and nuzzling her head into the side of my neck. My senses were instantly filled with her usual strawberry scent. Smiling I moved into closer towards her, wrapping my arms tightly behind her.

Her breathing slowly even out indicating she had fallen asleep, in my arms. I just couldn't help but grin at that. "Kayla, Lilith and Hyper are already waiting for us at school. They said that have a surprise" Pilar said looking at me through the rear view mirror. I nodded, smiling up her to.  
Knowing them the surprise wasn't going to be that big, they just aren't the type of people who could keep a big surprise. But it still made me excited, seeing them made me excited. I've missed them...

_XXX_

Pulling up to Crawford the feeling of wonder instantly fills you. Crawford country day was a lot like Dalton in this sort. The walls were tall with large windows filling them. At night it looks like Hogwarts, and I'm not even joking.  
Outside the building you always see girls hanging around in groups, some talking, some laughing, some dancing, some reading and even some sleeping in the heat. It has always looked so welcoming, even if you don't go there you still feel like you belong. It was one of the few things I've always liked about Crawford.

Classes have already began, two weeks ago. But the teachers understand why us three haven't attended. Kurt and Blaine called the school informing them of the unfortunate events, even though Pilar and I said it was ok. It wouldn't of been the first time we had got given out to. And plus, going back I just know people are going to saying how 'sorry' they were and how great of a 'person' our dad was, even if they never knew him.

Yet another reason why going back here was never a good idea...

XXX

"Rae, wake up Tracy we're here" Pilar said, turning her car into the students parking lot. Nodding I turned my attention to the girl asleep on my shoulder. I didn't want to wake her, she just looked so peaceful. Getting out the car I made sure to not wake her, instead I ended up carrying her out the car and into the elevator.  
With me sleeping with her, you could tell she hadn't gotten much sleep. So now that she was asleep, I didn't want to disturb that.

Sunshine moved in my arms, stirring herself awake. Her eyes slowly blinked open and turned their attention up to mine. "What are you doing?", her voice was quite and slow from just waking up. She honestly looked so adorable that I could just kiss her, right here , right now.

"You were asleep and I didn't want to wake you so, I'm carrying you to your dorm".

"but what if people see us?" She asked, nuzzling her head into my neck. I knew she didn't care if people saw us but she was worried that I would.

"So, Just go back to sleep sunshine" I whispered, placing a small kiss on her nose. She sighed happily before letting her eyes drop closed again.

The whole way to the dorm I was gazing at her, it was impossible to look away.

Pilar was giggling the whole way also, I kept telling her to shush but that only made her laugh even more. And after a while I just stopped trying to shush her, it was clear both Sunshine and I were blushing and quite honestly I couldn't care less if people saw it.

_I loved this girl... and I wanted people to know it. I wanted people to know that, she's mine._

_Authors note -_

_hey guys! how are yous?_

_so I do like this chapter, I think I'm getting better at writing too. What do you think?_

_Also, I've just started back in school so I'll be posting every Saturday and any other day I can. Please be patient with me x_

_Next chapter I'm going to do a Q and A._

_Ok now, Bai 3_

_\- Keely_


End file.
